Le côté sombre de Erik Lehnsherr (tome 2)
by MagnErik
Summary: Charles a désormais découvert le secret de Erik. Prochaine étape : le convaincre qu'il a besoin d'aide. Mais cela sera tout sauf une chose facile ...
1. Chapter 1

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements de Paris. Erik est toujours au manoir, en refusant toujours l'aide du télépathe.  
Ils ont discuté de nombreuses fois de ce sujet et cela se conclut quasiment toujours de la même manière : dispute puis chacun part de son côté vaquer à ses occupations.  
Hank gère l'état du manoir, Charles souhaitant rouvrir l'école le plus tôt possible. Avec l'activité des élèves, cela rompra la monotonie installée.  
Ce matin-là, Erik descend à la cuisine afin de trouver de quoi manger. Il espère fortement de ne pas rencontrer le professeur, ne souhaitant pas encore entamer une conversation explosive avec lui. Comme si sa dissociation d'identité était une sorte de sujet tabou entre eux.  
Il y a certains soirs où Erik se laisse submerger par l'autre et manque de tuer Charles dans son sommeil. Heureusement, Hank n'est jamais très loin et empêche l'acte inévitable en endormant l'allemand assez rapidement.  
« Matinal ? » demande Hank en entrant dans la pièce.  
Erik ne répond pas, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de parler avec le meilleur ami du télépathe. Ce dernier soupire avant de se servir un simple verre d'eau.  
« Charles dort encore ? » demande Erik.  
« Non. Mais il préfère rester allongé. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'appelle un médecin. Il se plaint de douleurs dans sa colonne vertébrale ce qui n'est pas bon signe. »  
Erik acquiesce faiblement avant de finalement opter pour deux tartines beurrées pour son petit déjeuner.  
« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en vous évitant mutuellement que cela ira mieux … » commente Hank.  
L'allemand soupire en guise de réponse. Hank boit son verre d'eau puis quitte la pièce, abandonnant le maître du magnétisme à ses réflexions.  
La vie au manoir était plus rythmée avant, se souvient Erik. Il repense aux entraînements, aux bons moments qu'il passait avec Charles à discuter de tout ou de rien ou à simplement jouer aux échecs.  
L'allemand soupire puis sort de la cuisine. Il se rend au salon et fixe d'un air vide le plateau disposé sur la table.  
« _Les pièces n'ont pas bougé … Il n'y a pas touché depuis …_ »  
Il observe les pièces, imaginant l'issue de cette partie. Puis, il se frotte les yeux, sortant de sa torpeur.  
« Mal dormi ? »  
Erik sursaute et voit Charles entrer dans la pièce. Il soupire simplement avant de s'apprêter à quitter la pièce.  
« Non, reste. Nous n'allons pas éternellement nous éviter. »  
« Si c'est pour encore avoir une discussion animée avec toi, je passe mon tour. »  
Erik s'approche de la porte.  
« J'allais simplement te proposer une partie … » dit simplement le télépathe en pointant le plateau.  
« Je n'ai pas très envie, Charles. Désolé. » dit froidement Erik.  
Il voit le professeur frissonner et remarque qu'il est encore en pyjama.  
« Charles ! »  
« Erik ! »  
« Non sérieusement, tu es encore en pyjama. Tu vas attraper froid. »  
« Parce que tu te préoccupes de mon état, maintenant ? La bonne blague ! »  
Erik note le ton exaspéré de son ancien amant.  
« Charles, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais … Je décline ton offre. »  
L'allemand sort finalement de la pièce. Il se stoppe en entendant un gémissement de douleur provenir de l'endroit qu'il vient de quitter. Il revient sur ses pas.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« … Mal .. »  
« Ton … dos .. ? »  
« … Hank .. ? »  
« Oui, il m'en a parlé … »  
Charles laisse des larmes dévaler ses joues. Erik s'abaisse à sa hauteur et essuie rapidement les larmes.  
« Oui, tu as raison. Je ne me préoccupes jamais de ton état. Mais je ne peux pas faire comment si je ne voyais rien … »  
Charles ne répond la douleur le coupant en deux. L'allemand se relève en soupirant.  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire .. ? »  
« … Rien … Tu ne peux rien faire … »  
Hank arrive et toise Erik du regard en voyant l'état de Charles. L'allemand soupire et laisse les deux hommes entre eux, jugeant sa présence nocive et inutile.  
« _Si je m'en allais, ce serait pareil …_ »  
Il soupire une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement. Il croise Hank aidant Charles à s'allonger dans un des canapés. Il les regarde, impuissant.  
« Erik ? » demande la voix de Charles.  
« Je ne fais que passer … » dit-il faiblement, la voix tremblante.  
Il entend le télépathe demander à Hank de sortir de la pièce, ce qu'il fait tout en toisant l'allemand du regard au passage. Erik hésite à entrer.  
« … Entre, ne reste pas à la porte … »  
Le maître du magnétisme entre machinalement, vérifiant si le télépathe ne le contrôle pas.  
« Non, tu es maître de tes mouvements … »  
Il s'assoit en face de lui, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.  
« Je sens que tu es perdu, Erik … »  
« Sors de ma tête. »  
Charles soupire, se crispant un peu.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans ta tête pour savoir que cela ne va pas. Cela se voit sur ton visage. »  
Erik soupire, regardant par la fenêtre.  
« … Il t'a embêté cette nuit .. ? » demande soudainement Charles.  
Il … Magneto bien évidemment … Erik soupire simplement, ne voulant pas répondre.  
« Parle-moi, Erik. Ton silence et ton absence de réponse m'effraient un peu. »  
« … Il m'a parlé. »  
Charles n'insiste pas , ne voulant pas ouvrir les hostilités. Il juge que Erik sait qu'il peut venir lui parler si il en a besoin.  
L'allemand soupire puis se décide enfin à regarder le télépathe.  
« Que veux-tu Charles ? »  
Charles le regarde surpris. Il lui répond qu'il n'attend rien juste qu'il s'ouvre plus. L'allemand se renferme davantage, ne souhaitant pas partager sa souffrance avec qui que ce soit.  
« Erik, de quoi as-tu si peur ? »  
Erik laisse des larmes envahir ses yeux avant de lever le regard vers Charles. Ce dernier n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
« Magneto ne me fera aucun mal tant que tu le maîtrises, Erik … »  
« Tu ne comprends pas … »  
« Alors explique-moi … »  
L'allemand refuse avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Ce n'est pas en te renfermant sur toi-même que tu iras mieux, Erik ! Tu le sais très bien … »  
Erik se stoppe dans le couloir en entendant ces mots.  
« _Tu as besoin d'aide. Laisse-moi t'aider, Erik._ »  
« Tu comprends vraiment rien ! » s'écrie Erik en revenant dans la pièce.  
Charles sursaute.  
« Tu … Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de t'endormir avec la hantise de tuer quelqu'un sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis à chaque moment de ma journée du matin jusqu'au soir ! »  
Charles laisse Erik s'exprimer sans l'interrompre.  
« Tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est de vivre avec l'impression d'être possédé par un autre et lorsque tu te rends compte que c'est toi … Tu paniques … »  
Erik termine ses énoncés, en baissant la tête le corps secoué de sanglots.  
« Tu as raison. Je ne sais rien. Cependant, je veux vraiment t'aider .. »  
« Je ne veux pas, Charles. Essaie de me comprendre … »  
« Non, je ne peux pas … Parce que je ne comprends pas ton refus … »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Je refuse que Magneto s'en prenne à toi. Que soit physiquement ou psychiquement. »


	2. Chapter 2

Charles regarde Erik, surpris par sa justification.  
« Tu … »  
« C'est ridicule je sais mais … Quand je vois ce qu'il fait avec mon esprit … »  
« Non cela ne l'est pas … Pourquoi tu … »  
« Je ne voulais pas te le dire en fait. Mais tu m'y as un peu forcé … »  
Le télépathe observe toujours l'allemand. Ce dernier soupire quittant définitivement la pièce. Le professeur reste allongé dans le canapé, pensif.  
Erik a changé, c'est sûr. Mais pourquoi veut-il absolument le protéger de Magneto ?  
« _Je dois prendre le risque …_ »  
Hank revient.  
« Alors ? »  
« Il a peur … Peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir … »  
« Mais cette peur peut être dangereuse … »  
« Je le sais Hank. Il est comme un jeune mutant qui découvre ses pouvoirs. Cela l'effraie … »  
Raven vient les rejoindre. Charles ne lui dit aucun mot, ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'est pas excusée du coup, pourquoi devrait-il la pardonner ?  
« Bonjour vous deux. » dit-elle avec un sourire.  
« Bonjour. » dit Charles d'un ton neutre.  
« Sympa l'ambiance … »  
Raven soupire et lorsque Erik revient dans la pièce, elle s'éloigne dans le couloir. L'allemand soupire et s'apprête à repartir mais Hank l'incite à rester.  
« Non, Hank. Ma présence gêne visiblement … »  
« Ignore-la. » dit simplement Charles en se frottant les yeux.  
Erik regarde Charles et Hank quitte la pièce. Il s'approche de lui doucement et s'accroupit près de lui. Le télépathe le regarde droit dans les yeux puis soupire. L'allemand fronce les sourcils.  
« Tes yeux … Ils sont grisés. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça … »  
« Magneto. Il me parle … Je … »  
« Erik, écoute-moi. Tu vaux mieux que lui. »  
Erik secoue négativement la tête.  
« Il est fort, infaillible … Insensible … »  
Charles tente de convaincre Erik qu'il est plus fort que Magneto. Il lui répète en boucle que cet autre-lui n'est rien et qu'il doit s'efforcer de le réduire au néant. Erik répond par la négative à chaque fois. Alors, le télépathe prend sa main et la caresse doucement : reste de leur amour éteint par l'apparition de Magneto dans l'esprit de Erik.  
« Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, Erik. »  
L'allemand regarde le télépathe, les yeux remplis de larmes. Hank passe devant la pièce et les regarde. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Charles s'entête à vouloir aider Erik. Il laisse alors ce dernier sortir de la pièce, la rage émanant de lui.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Erik se retourne , ses cheveux étant devenus clairs et ses yeux gris comme l'acier.  
« … Je suis de retour. Et crois-moi, McCoy, Xavier sera mort avant la fin de la journée. »  
Erik-Magneto monte dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Hank le regarde s'éloigner puis vient rejoindre Charles. Ce dernier pleure les larmes aux yeux.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« … J'ai encore échoué … Magneto … »  
« Il faut qu'il se calme. Il va … »  
« Erik est effrayé par Magneto … Alors ce dernier en profite … »  
« Et si, le but de Magneto était de prendre totalement le dessus ? »  
« … Hank non … »  
« Charles, peut-être qu'en réalité il est trop tard pour le ramener … »  
« J'ai réussi il y a deux ans … »  
Hank soupire, abandonnant son idée d'essayer de convaincre le télépathe. Il est têtu surtout quand il s'agit de l'allemand. Le jeune scientifique ne comprend pas pourquoi son mentor s'obstine à aider quelqu'un qui refuse d'être aidé justement. Il quitte la pièce, jugeant préférable de laisser Charles réfléchir.  
Charles reste dans le salon, toujours allongé dans le canapé. Il fixe le plafond d'un air vide, se remémorant toutes les fois où il a aidé Erik. Il soupire, des images plus intimes apparaissant dans son esprit. Comment oublier une relation aussi forte que celle qu'ils ont vécus tous les deux ? Magneto a tout effacé en surgissant dans l'esprit de l'allemand, ce qui désolé fortement le jeune professeur.  
Pourquoi Erik le protège-t-il tant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a parlé des risques d'une potentielle fusion entre Magneto et son esprit ?  
Charles soupire, se frottant les yeux avant de se crisper légèrement sous l'effet de sa douleur dorsale. Hank devait appeler un médecin le plus rapidement possible : pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas encore fait ? Doit-il se débrouiller par lui-même ?  
L'allemand réapparaît dans la pièce, l'air grave et soucieux. Le télépathe hésite à plonger dans l'esprit de son ex-amant. Que va-t-il trouver ? Des liens qui le maintiennent comme des ronces ? Ou quelque chose de plus obscur que son passé déjà bien sombre ?  
« Erik ? » tente-t-il.  
Un mauvais sourire se forme sur son visage alors Charles en déduit qu'il est face à Magneto. Il soupire, ne sachant pas quoi faire en vérité.  
« Bien tenté, Xavier. » déclare-t-il, avec un léger rictus.  
« N'en-as-tu pas assez de prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre bon sang ? »  
Magneto répond par la négative amusé par la situation. Il regarde Charles avec mépris, tenté par l'idée de le faire tomber au sol et de le tuer ensuite.  
« Tu sais, Xavier, un jour, tu seras mort par ma main. »  
« Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. Je te fais confiance là-dessus. Mais je ne crois pas que l'inconscient de Erik te laissera faire. »  
« L'inconscient de Erik ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Xavier ? Tu n'as donc pas compris ? »  
Charles refuse d'admettre ce que pense Magneto. Non …. Erik serait incapable de le laisser agir de la sorte …  
« Et il me semblait que Erik justement t'a dit de ne pas entrer dans mon esprit. »  
« Tu .. »  
« Je suis plus … perspicace que lui disons. »  
Charles soupire, fixant de nouveau le plafond comme si il avait un quelconque intérêt soudain. Magneto le fixe toujours, avec son air mesquin avant de finalement le faire tomber au sol. Le télépathe pousse alors un cri strident de douleur, alarmant ainsi Hank. Ce dernier, en arrivant dans la pièce, toise le maître du magnétisme du regard.  
« Bordel, tu es exaspérant ma parole ! Tu ne peux pas changer de méthode ? »  
« Pas bête, McCoy .. »  
« H-Hank .. » gémit Charles au sol.  
Hank demande à Charles de patienter quelques minutes et il se transforme en Fauve. Magneto ricane, amusé par la réaction du scientifique. Mais, rapidement, il fait moins son malin lorsque Hank se jette sur lui et qu'il se retrouve au sol immobilisé par lui, le souffle court.  
« Tu t'amuses moins, Magneto ? »  
« Si … Si tu me tues, McCoy … Tu tues aussi Erik … Et je ne crois pas que cela soit la volonté de Xavier … »  
Hank ne desserre pas sa prise pour autant, malgré les gémissements de plainte et de supplications de Charles, encore étalé au sol. Lorsque Magneto finit par perdre connaissance par manque d'air, Hank le relâche finalement, le poussant plus loin dans la pièce. Il aide Charles à se remettre convenablement sur le canapé et fixe Magneto d'un air mauvais.  
« Il est hors d'état de nuire …. »  
L'allemand se relève un peu secoué. Hank le fixe sur ses gardes.  
« … Non … Je … »  
Le scientifique se calme puis quitte la pièce.  
« Charles … Je .. »  
« Je sais, Erik … »  
Charles se crispe et laisse Erik quitter la pièce. Il finit par s'endormir, abasourdi par sa douleur vive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erik va dans sa chambre en refermant rapidement derrière lui, verrouillant la porte. Il s'affale sur son lit et passe ses mains sur son visage.  
Il était encore à deux doigts de tuer Charles. Ce n'est plus possible pour lui.  
_Il faut que je trouve une solution. Sans lui._, pense-t-il.  
L'allemand soupire, se frotte les yeux puis fixe le plafond le regarde vide, pensif. Il relate tous les moments positifs qu'il a vécu avec Charles et se rend compte qu'il y en a si peu.  
_Tôt ou tard, tu n'en auras plus. Je peux te l'assurer. _, lui déclare Magneto.  
Erik fronce les sourcils : cet alter-ego peut-il vraiment effacer les souvenirs communs qu'il a avec Charles ? Non … Tout sauf ça …  
_Il ne me reste que ça pour survivre …_  
Magneto ricane dans son esprit. L'allemand secoue négativement la tête, refusant que cet autre prenne sa place définitivement.  
Oui, il a besoin d'aide. Mais il ne veut pas impliquer le télépathe dans cette histoire.  
_Je ne veux en aucun cas le faire souffrir …  
Mais tu l'as déjà fait souffrir … _  
Erik laisse des larmes lui échapper. Il se sent seul, perdu, sans aucun repère et abandonné. Il veut juste redevenir une seule et même personne …  
_Toc ! Toc !  
Erik essuie rapidement ses larmes avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte. Un homme lui ressemblant lui fait face.  
« Qui … »  
« Je suis toi. Enfin ton autre-toi … Magneto, tu me connais, non ? »  
Erik le regarde déstabilisé. Un affrontement s'engage et Erik se retrouve rapidement dominé par Magneto.  
_« Erik ! » hurle la voix désespérée de Charles.  
« Charles, cela ne sert à rien d'hurler. Il fait juste une crise. »  
Erik est allongé sur son lit, droit comme un piquet les yeux ouverts le regard vide. Charles le fixe d'un air inquiet et Hank tente de calmer le télépathe.  
« Ce n'est pas juste une crise bordel ! Erik ! »  
Erik ne répond pas, déconnecté de la réalité. Charles laisse des larmes lui échapper alors il s'approche du lit et secoue fermement l'allemand.  
« Erik … Ne m'abandonnes pas ! »  
« Charles, cela ne sert à rien ! »  
Le jeune professeur n'écoute pas le scientifique, hurlant et secouant le maître du magnétisme. Erik cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et regarde Charles, l'air un peu perdu.  
« Char-Charles .. ? »  
Charles se calme, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Erik le fixe, ne comprenant pas son état.  
« Tu .. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé .. ? »  
« Tu as … Tu as fait une sorte de crise d'absence .. » répond Charles.  
Erik se penche vers lui et essuie ses larmes. Le télépathe le laisse faire et Hank quitte la pièce, après s'être assuré que tout va bien. L'allemand fixe de nouveau le plafond, perdu.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu … vas bien .. ? »  
Erik acquiesce faiblement, même si c'est faux. Mais Charles le sait.  
« Tu mens, Erik. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu hurlais contre Magneto. Tu lui demandais de me laisser la vie sauve, que je ne méritais pas de mourir de sa main. Tu as aussi dit qu'il ne pouvait t'enlever la seule chose qui te permettait de vivre : tes souvenirs avec moi. »  
Erik tremble : il l'a vraiment dit haut et fort ?  
« Je … »  
« Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide. C'est ton choix. Mais il faut que tu admettes que la seule chose qui te garde en vie, c'est moi. »  
« Tu n'es pas une chose, Charles. Tu es une personne. »  
_La meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée …  
_Charles sourit en captant cette pensée. Il regarde sans doute un peu trop tendrement Erik car ce dernier détourne le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Le télépathe soupire, baissant la tête tristement.  
« Demain, nous serons le 30 janvier … Tu veux que j'organise quelque chose .. ? »  
Erik ne répond pas de suite, ayant un petit moment de réflexion puis regarde de nouveau Charles.  
_N'y pense même pas … _, gronde Magneto.  
« C'est à Erik que je demande. Tu veux que Hank et moi préparons quelque chose demain ? »  
« Je … Ouais, ça pourrait être cool … »  
« D'accord. Dans ce cas, demain sera un jour spécial pour toi. Je te le garantis ! » s'exclame Charles, joyeux.  
Erik esquisse un faible sourire qui s'efface rapidement.  
_Pauvre fou, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça … _, déclare Magneto.  
« Finalement je ne crois pas que … » commence Erik.  
« TU as dit oui. Ce n'est pas Magneto qui décide mais toi. » dit Charles.  
Erik fond en larmes, sans que le télépathe ne sache pourquoi. Il tente de le calmer lui demandant ce qui lui arrive.  
« Erik … »  
« _Trop faible pour me résister …_ » dit Magneto.  
« _Laisse Erik tranquille Magneto …_ »  
« _J'ai de la compagnie on dirait …_ »  
« Charles, arrête. Sors de ma tête … » supplie Erik.  
Charles soupire et coupe la communication mentale. Il entend Magneto ricaner comme si il se frottait les mains.  
« Erik … »  
« Charles, ne refais plus ça … »  
« Mais je veux t'aider ! » hurle Charles, hors de lui.  
Erik pleure, effrayé par le ton violent de Charles. Ce dernier le capte et se calme, caressant pendant quelques minutes la joue de l'allemand. Geste tout sauf bon à faire.  
Le maître du magnétisme repousse légèrement Charles avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.  
« Excuse-moi, Erik … »  
« … Non c'est moi. Charles … »  
Charles revient près de lui.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides pas avec Magneto. Mais … »  
Erik relève la tête vers Charles.  
« Je veux qu'on ait d'autres souvenirs à deux … Comme ça, tu m'aiderais indirectement … »  
Charles sourit faiblement.  
« Faisons cela alors. Partie d'échecs ce soir ? » propose alors Charles.  
« Fatigué … »  
« D'accord. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »  
« Ce serait risqué… Magneto est très actif la nuit … »  
« Je prends le risque parce que je … »  
Charles se coupe, réfléchissant à la fin de sa phrase.  
« Tu ? »  
Charles regarde Erik droit dans les yeux.  
« Parce que je t'aime toujours, Erik … » 


	4. Chapter 4

Erik regarde le télépathe, surpris. Puis il le repousse de nouveau légèrement. Charles se sent démonté, le cœur en miettes.  
« Je vais te laisser je crois … » dit-il finalement.  
Charles s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais la voix de Erik lui demande de rester. Le télépathe reste plusieurs minutes dans l'encadrement de la porte, partagé entre sa raison et son cœur.  
Il décide finalement de rester, suivant les ordres de son cœur.  
« Dois-je seulement me contenter de te regarder ou puis-je te rejoindre dans ton lit ? » demande-t-il.  
Erik hésite puis invite le jeune professeur à venir s'allonger à côté de lui. Il l'aide à se hisser sur le lit puis le regarde un moment avant de lui tourner le dos. Charles soupire, regardant d'un air triste le dos de l'allemand.  
« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Erik ? »  
« Je … Je ne sais pas … »  
Erik se retourne face à lui, les yeux brillants remplis de larmes. Charles n'aime pas voir Erik triste. C'est une chose qu'il ne supporte pas. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que cet homme soit heureux.  
_Il mérite le bonheur …  
_Charles caresse tendrement la joue de Erik avant de finalement se raviser d'aller plus loin. Il soupire, luttant contre son envie irrésistible de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'allemand. Ce dernier le sent et se retourne de nouveau.  
« Cela t'aidera … » dit-il.  
Charles soupire de nouveau. Il aimerait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant … Mais rien ne sera comme avant …  
Erik a changé … Il s'est construit une autre identité … Basé sur ce que Shaw lui a inculqué …  
« Erik … Je n'aime pas quand tu es froid avec moi. »  
Erik ne réagit pas, concentré sur son alter-ego qui lui parle constamment des exploits de la Confrérie. Charles soupire.  
« Tu lui accordes trop d'importance à l'écouter, Erik. »  
Erik se retourne vivement vers le télépathe, l'air énervé.  
« Tu crois que c'est simple ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une voix qui te parle dans ton esprit ! »  
« Tu … Erik … Je suis télépathe voyons ! Des voix dans ma tête j'en ai pleins ! Constamment ! Chaque jour ! Et je suis parvenu à les ignorer ! A sélectionner seulement les plus importantes ! »  
« Ce n'est pas parce que TOI tu as réussi que JE suis obligé d'y parvenir aussi ! »  
Charles ne répond pas, des larmes coulant sur ses joues : il se dispute encore avec Erik …  
Chaque dispute est comme un autre coup violent dans son cœur. Il en a assez.  
« Erik, je n'en peux plus de me disputer avec toi … »  
L'allemand le regarde, l'air froid.  
« Dans ce cas, ne m'adresse plus la parole. »  
C'est le coup de trop pour Charles : il craque et fond réellement en larmes.  
« E-Erik … »  
« Il n'y a plus de Erik qui tienne. »  
Non, il doit rêver … Oui … Erik ne lui dirait jamais ça !  
« Magneto, laisse-le tranquille ! »  
« Une fusion est en marche, Xavier … Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus savoir qui est aux commandes … »  
« Laisse l'homme que j'aime tranquille ! »  
Magneto a un moment d'absence puis secoue négativement la tête.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Erik regarde Charles, les larmes aux yeux un moment avant de se blottir contre lui. Le télépathe reste confus, perdu avant de prendre Erik dans ses bras. Il sent la peur chez son ami.  
« Tout va bien Erik … »  
Il caresse doucement son dos pour le réconforter. L'allemand tremble et gémit de douleur psychique dans les bras du télépathe. Il finit par se détendre mais reste contre Charles. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, hésitant mais c'est Charles qui franchit le pas en l'embrassant tendrement.  
_… Non pas ça … Mais arrête sérieusement ! _, dit Magneto paniqué.  
_Rien que Charles … Personne d'autre .. Rien que lui.  
_Charles sourit contre ses lèvres et prolonge le baiser, passant ses mains autour du cou de l'allemand. Il entend Erik gémir contre ses lèvres puis stoppe le baiser par manque d'air. Ils se regardent tous les deux.  
« Cela m'avait manqué … » dit Charles.  
Erik sourit simplement, sourire qui encore une fois s'efface rapidement. Charles ne dit rien, déjà très satisfait du baiser échangé. L'allemand regarde ailleurs, perdu.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« … Je … »  
Erik le regarde, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Charles essuie ces larmes.  
« Ne sois pas triste. Je veux te voir heureux. »  
L'allemand réclame un autre baiser que le télépathe lui accorde volontiers. Un échange passionné s'engage avant qu'ils ne séparent légèrement essoufflés.  
« Charles … Je … »  
« Chut … »  
Charles l'embrasse de nouveau. L'allemand gémit contre ses lèvres, tout en entendant un Magneto en furie dans son esprit.  
_Ignore-le .. Concentre-toi sur moi …  
_Erik stoppe le baiser puis regarde Charles.  
« Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais faire ça ! »  
« Pardon … L'habitude … » dit Charles amusé.  
Erik prend Charles par les épaules et le secoue violemment.  
« Je ne plaisante pas Charles, bordel ! »  
« Je sais, Erik. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal … »  
Erik lâche Charles qui se crispe de douleur.  
« Je … »  
« Pas grave, Erik … »  
Erik passe sa main dans le dos du télépathe sous sa chemise, le caressant du bout des doigts. Ce dernier frissonne au contact sa douleur passant lentement.  
« Tu as des doigts de fée ma parole … »  
Erik rit doucement et vient embrasser Charles dans le cou, tendrement. Le principal concerné soupire d'aise, s'amusant avec les mèches de Erik.  
« Tes cheveux … Ils sont si beaux en fait … »  
« Ils sont bruns, rien de plus normal … »  
« Brun-doré je dirais plutôt … »  
Erik sourit et vient l'embrasser.  
_Stop ! _, hurle alors Magneto.  
Erik stoppe le baiser pris d'une violente migraine. Charles le regarde inquiet mais il lui assure que ça va passer.  
_Faut toujours que tu fasse de la merde …  
_Erik soupire : Magneto a tout gâché …  
« Erik, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas attendre plus de toi. Ce moment est déjà très bien. »  
« Je voulais faire … autre chose … » dit Erik tristement.  
« Cela reviendra Erik. Je te le promets … »  
Erik ne répond pas, se collant davantage à Charles avant de s'endormir profondément qui le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. 


	5. Chapter 5

Charles se réveille doucement, Erik toujours lové dans ses bras légèrement transpirant. Il l'observe, se sentant triste pour lui.  
« Non … Laisse-moi tranquille … » gémit-il.  
Le télépathe tente alors de le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, respectant ainsi la volonté de l'allemand. Ce dernier se calme, sa respiration redevenant normale.  
Charles sait qu'il peut faire plus pour l'aider mais si jamais il osait, il a peur de la réaction de Erik. Déjà qu'il l'attrape lorsqu'il ne fait que discuter avec Magneto, qu'est-ce que cela serait si jamais il venait à essayer de détruire cet autre.  
Erik ouvre lentement les yeux, encore un peu fatigué.  
« … J'ai mal … »  
Charles soupire : mal de tête, cas classique de la personne qui lutte contre ses voix intérieures. Il connaît bien ça, lui qui est constamment assailli par des voix.  
« Reste allongé. Je vais demander à Hank un médicament pour soulager ta migraine. »  
Charles s'extirpe du lit, tant bien que mal, et va voir le jeune scientifique. Ce dernier est en proie à une crise de nerfs.  
« Non attends deux minutes, Charles ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Le télépathe attend patiemment, l'observant s'affairer à son bureau. Hank griffonne quelques formules chimiques à droite et à gauche avant de se calmer.  
« Je t'écoute. »  
Charles lui explique le cas de Erik et Hank lui déconseille de lui donner quoique ce soit : Magneto pourrait profiter du moment pour prendre le dessus !  
Le professeur soupire, ne sachant pas comment annoncer à Erik qu'il devra vivre avec un migraine insupportable constamment.  
« Erik ? » demande-t-il en revenant dans la chambre.  
Pas de réponse … Charles avance dans la pièce et ne voit plus Erik dans le lit. Il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter …  
_Il est parti …  
_Boum ! Un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain retentit, alarmant le télépathe.  
« Erik ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.  
Il entend alors l'allemand prononcer des jurons dans sa langue natale. Charles se détend : Erik est encore là en vie. Il entre dans la salle de bain.  
« Qu'est-ce que … »  
Charles se coupe, en voyant un Erik avec une lame de rasoir s'appliquer à faire des entailles régulières sur ses avant-bras.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ? »  
Erik lâche la lame, surpris par le ton de Charles. Des gouttes de sang s'écoulent sur le sol, sans que cela semble gêner l'allemand. Le télépathe le regarde, agacé avant de finalement prendre des compresses dans l'armoire.  
« Tiens … Nettoie-moi ça et je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu … » dit-il.  
Erik prend les compresses et éponge son propre sang pour stopper l'hémorragie. Charles le regarde faire, en soupirant.  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »  
L'allemand ne répond pas, regardant d'un air vide la flaque au sol formée par l'écoulement de sang.  
« Erik ! » interpelle Charles.  
Il sursaute, lâchant les compresses au sol avant de grogner des jurons en allemand. Il se penche pour les ramasser, dévoilant des marques de strangulation sur son cou.  
« Erik, qui a essayé de te tuer .. ? »  
« … Personne … »  
L'allemand stoppe son hémorragie et se fait un bandage rapide avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il va se rallonger suivi par le professeur.  
« Erik, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Qui a essayé de te faire du mal ? »  
« … Pas d'importance .. » marmonne-t-il.  
Charles soupire, sentant le renfermement de Erik sur lui-même. Il n'insiste pas, ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Il se contente simplement de se rallonger près de lui. L'allemand lui tourne le dos, marmonnant des mots dans sa langue natale.  
« Dis-moi, Erik, pourquoi tu t'es levé alors que tu avais une migraine quand je suis parti ? »  
« … Je ne sais pas … »  
« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais .. ? »  
Charles s'inquiète : ce n'est jamais bon signe tout ça …  
Erik n'en dit pas plus, pestant en allemand contre Magneto. Le télépathe essaie de sonder l'esprit de son ami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
_Mais que fais-tu là, Xavier ? Je croyais que tu respectais la volonté de Erik._  
Charles, pris par surprise, sort d'un coup de l'esprit de l'allemand. Il gémit alors légèrement de douleur, interpellant ainsi Erik.  
« Charles ? »  
« Ca va … »  
« Tu … Bordel, Charles ! »  
Charles sent des larmes lui échapper : la douleur est insupportable. Pourtant il a l'habitude des migraines mais une aussi violente que celle-là .. Jamais …  
« Pourquoi Charles ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à lire dans mon esprit ? »  
« Tu ne me réponds pas ! Alors, je cherche les réponses moi-même ! »  
« Tu es insupportable ! C'est mon choix de ne pas te répondre ! »  
« Mais … »  
« Y'a pas de mais ! Arrête de lire dans mon esprit, merde ! »  
Erik se lève et sort de la chambre, furieux. Charles reste allongé, gémissant essayant de surmonter cette douleur vive. Alors voilà ce que ressent l'allemand ? Une souffrance qui le scie en deux encore une fois ?  
_Il ne mérite pas de souffrir autant, bordel !  
_Il reste allongé un moment avant de se mettre dans son fauteuil pour retrouver Erik.  
Ce dernier est assis dans le canapé du salon, parlant tout seul comme si quelqu'un lui parlait en face.  
« Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de mal à Charles ! Oui, je sais il est entré dans mon esprit mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Il est têtu ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »  
Charles écoute la « discussion » sans réellement comprendre.  
« Non, ça, tu peux rêver ! Oui, mets-moi la douleur que tu veux, je m'en contre-fiche ! Par contre, la prochaine fois, évite de m'égorger ce serait sympa de ta part ! »  
Le télépathe comprend : Erik parle à Magneto, soit à lui-même.  
_Erik …  
_« Comment ça il nous écoute ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il est dans la chambre. »  
Erik se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Charles s'éloigne de la pièce, voulant éviter l'affrontement. L'allemand ouvre la porte et voit lé télépathe partir plus loin dans le couloir. Il a un moment d'absence avant de dire :  
« C'est mal d'écouter aux portes, Xavier. » 


	6. Chapter 6

Charles se stoppe dans le couloir et se retourne. Magneto s'avance vers lui, menaçant.  
« Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mêles des choses qui ne te concernent pas ? » lui demande-t-il.  
Le télépathe ne répond pas, le fixant sans ciller.  
« C'est toi qui a fait du mal à Erik ? »  
« Ouais. Il n'a pas respecté notre marché. »  
Charles soupire. C'est à Erik qu'il veut parler pas à Magneto.  
« Laisse-moi parler avec Erik … »  
« Désolé mais il est indisponible, Xavier. »  
Charles tente le tout pour le tout et entre dans l'esprit de Magneto. Il se fait happer par les souvenirs sombres de Erik, souvenirs qu'il connaît par cœur.  
« Tu perds ton temps, Xavier. La fusion aura lieu dans quelques jours … »  
« _Erik, je sais que tu es là …_ »  
« Nope. Il n'est pas là. Il est parti. »  
Charles sort de l'esprit de Magneto et essaie une autre méthode. Il déclare ouvertement ses sentiments pour Erik. Magneto a donc un moment d'absence.  
« Erik ? » tente Charles.  
« Tu es fou … Entrer dans l'esprit de Magneto … »  
« Je suis capable de l'impossible pour toi … »  
Erik s'accroupit face à Charles puis lui prend les mains. Il lui explique qu'il ne veut plus qu'il fasse ça : trop dangereux, dit-il.  
Le télépathe soupire et demande à Erik si cela lui arrive souvent ses discussions avec Magneto.  
« Non … C'est assez récent en fait. »  
« Pourquoi tu .. »  
« Tu t'inquiètes déjà assez pour moi, Charles … Je ne voulais pas t'affoler davantage … »  
« Et la fusion ? Tu comptais m'en parler .. ? »  
« … Non. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il t'en parlerait à vrai dire. »  
Charles demande alors des explications.  
« C'est le meilleur moyen. Je ne serais plus divisé. »  
« Erik, je … Je n'aime que toi. Pas Magneto … »  
« Je sais … C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il m'a rappelé que le plus important était mon équilibre mental. »  
Charles reste sous le choc.  
« Le plus important c'est ton équilibre mental ? Sérieusement, Erik ? »  
Erik soupire, baissant la tête tristement.  
« Il n'y pas d'autre moyen … » dit-il.  
« Si. Moi. Mais tu refuses … »  
« Il … Non, je regrettes Charles. »  
« Pourquoi tu t'es mutilé .. ? »  
L'allemand le regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il ne répond pas, toujours accroupi devant lui. Le professeur soupire, invitant son ami à poser sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fait sans broncher.  
Il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, alors Erik se sent mieux. Magneto devient qu'une simple ombre dans son esprit. Il ferme les yeux, ressentant une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité.  
« Charles, tu m'aides sans t'en rendre compte … »  
« Je sais … Mais je veux t'aider plus … »  
« Je le refuses … Magneto pourrait te détruire … »  
Charles ne répond pas, jouant distraitement avec les mèches de Erik. Ce dernier finit par relever la tête, plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui bleu océan du télépathe.  
« Je suis mauvais pour toi, Charles. »  
« Tais-toi. Je t'interdis de me dire ça. »  
Sur ces mots, Erik embrasse Charles tendrement. Ce dernier y répond, fermant les yeux. Hank les surprend, en train d'échanger un baiser tendre. Il ne dit rien, poursuivant simplement son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Après tout, que pourrait-il dire sur le fait que pour une fois ils ne se disputent pas ?  
Erik stoppe le baiser puis se relève. Il fixe toujours Charles, avec un air légèrement tendre.  
« Oui, c'est cet homme que j'aime … » commente Charles, en le regardant avec un léger sourire.  
« Mais cet homme … est en train de disparaître petit à petit … »  
« Je ferais tout pour qu'il reste … »  
Erik esquisse un léger sourire qui disparaît rapidement.  
« Je ne serais plus jamais l'homme que tu as connu, Charles. »  
« Je sais, mon ami. Je le sais … »  
_Alors, Xavier, si tu le sais, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à le faire revenir ?  
_Charles fronce les sourcils : depuis quand Magneto peut lui parler comme ça par télépathie ?  
Erik s'inquiète en voyant l'air contrarié de Charles.  
« Charles ? »  
« Magneto est télépathe ? »  
« Non. Mais il projette plus fortement que moi … »  
Charles acquiesce, rassuré. L'allemand soupire, voulant juste pouvoir aimer cet homme comme avant.  
« J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le début. Là, tu aurais pu m'aider … »  
« En effet. Mais concentrons nous sur le moment présent … »  
Erik fond en larmes. Charles le regarde, surpris.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Quand je suis revenu ici, blessé, je me suis dit ' Chouette je vais pouvoir de nouveau passer des bons moments avec Charles ' mais non Magneto est apparu et … bref … »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, Erik … »  
« Si, j'aurais dû savoir ! A cause de toute cette merde, notre relation a été foutue en l'air ! »  
« Non ! Erik, non ! » s'exclame Charles.  
Erik pleure et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Charles le suit.  
« Tout n'est pas foutu en l'air ! Je t'aime encore Erik ! »  
Erik se stoppe et se tourne vers le télépathe. Des fines larmes dévalent sur ses joues. Charles se rapproche de lui, lui prenant la main.  
« Tout n'est pas perdu. Il suffit juste que tu contres Magneto et nous pourrons être aussi proches qu'avant … »  
« Quand je le contre, il me punit … »  
Erik montre ses marques de strangulation et ses entailles.  
« Erik, tu ne seras pas seul. Je suis là, moi. Je t'aiderais que tu le veuilles ou non … »  
« Je t'aime trop, Charles. Je … »  
« Fais-moi confiance, alors … »  
« Il … Enfin, tu sais … »  
« Je ne me laisserais pas faire … »  
Erik soupire : il le sait que le télépathe ne se laissera pas faire. Mais sera-t-il assez costaud face à la puissance de Magneto ? Il a peur que son esprit se fasse démonter par son alter-ego qui n'est pas prêt de le quitter …  
« Charles, je t'aime … Je ne veux pas te perdre … »  
« Je sais Erik … »  
_Hum … Tu es faible, Erik …  
_Erik laisse des larmes lui échapper.  
« Erik, regarde-moi … »  
L'allemand le regarde, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'es pas faible. » 


	7. Chapter 7

Magneto n'aime pas cette phrase. Cette phrase qui redonne confiance à Erik et donc plus de force. Il tente désespérément de le convaincre de ne pas écouter Charles mais l'amour est sans doute le sentiment le plus fort qui puisse exister entre deux êtres.  
Les deux mutants ne sont pas seulement deux hommes qui s'aiment : ils sont des âmes sœurs. Et la force liant deux âmes sœurs est imbattable.  
« Erik, tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. J'en ai vu des personnes sortir des camps comme toi, qui ont vécu l'enfer là-bas comme toi. Mais rare sont ceux que j'ai vus s'en sortir aussi bien que toi. Alors, si tu as pu survivre à un cauchemar pareil, je crois sincèrement que tu peux affronter et contrer Magneto. »  
L'alter-ego négatif de Erik n'aime pas ça du tout. Et il va le faire savoir non sans mal.  
Erik est d'un coup pris d'une violente migraine, tombant à genoux sous le regard surpris de Charles.  
« Erik, lutte … Tu ne dois pas le laisser te faire du mal de la sorte. C'est toi le propre maître de ton corps ! »  
L'allemand lutte intérieurement, Magneto se régalant du spectacle. Il sait que ce pauvre homme ne pourra jamais surpasser un mutant aussi puissant que lui.  
_Il va mourir, Xavier, si cela continue …  
_« Je t'aime Erik. Tiens bon. »  
Erik est toujours sous l'effet de la douleur, Magneto ajoutant ses souvenirs sombres à la dose de souffrance. Charles ne peut que poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, lui assurant qu'il sera avec lui jusqu'au bout.  
Magneto abandonne finalement, pris de court par la résistance de son hôte. Ce dernier reste à genoux la tête baissée essoufflé.  
« Tu as réussi, Erik. Je suis fier de toi. » dit Charles en souriant.  
Erik lève la tête vers Charles, affaibli et esquisse un léger sourire. Le télépathe lui rend son sourire, content de la défaite de Magneto. L'allemand tente de se relever et finit par s'appuyer contre le mur, épuisé, à bout de forces.  
« Tu devrais aller te reposer, mon ami. Tu as beaucoup puisé dans ton énergie vitale. Mais avec le temps, cela deviendra plus simple. Tu verras … »  
Erik acquiesce et se traîne jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'affaler sur son lit. En fermant les yeux, il revoit l'expression de fierté sur le visage de Charles et ses yeux pétillants de joie. Il garde cette image en souvenir pour le plus grand malheur de Magneto.  
Charles va dans la cuisine chercher de quoi manger. Il espère fortement que Erik tiendra le coup à chaque fois face à Magneto. Il ne veut plus jamais entendre le ton désagréable de cet autre.  
« Charles ? » demande la voix de Raven.  
Charles soupire, son moment de joie s'effaçant.  
« Quoi, Raven ? »  
Cette dernière soupire, optant pour son apparence blonde.  
« Tu m'en veux toujours à ce que je vois … »  
« Beau sens de l'observation. »  
« Tu pardonnes facilement à Erik mais à moi, ta sœur c'est autre chose … »  
« Raven, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Te dire que c'est peut-être de ma faute l'arrivée de Magneto … »  
« Comment ça ? »  
Raven lui explique alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'un Erik qui lui parlait constamment de lui.  
« Donc, tu as tout fait pour qu'une autre identité se crée ? »  
« C'est ça … Erik t'aime et Magneto m'aime … »  
« Bordel Raven ! En plus d'avoir usurpé mon identité, tu as fait en sorte que Erik tombe amoureux de toi ? »  
« Désolée, Charles mais je … »  
« C'est pas vrai Raven, merde ! Tu as vu le résultat ? »  
« Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait ça ! »  
« Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu bon sang ? »  
« Je pensais juste que Erik t'oublierait … Mais apparemment non. »  
« Tu es … Je ne sais pas comment te qualifier. C'est irrespectueux de ta part. »  
Raven laisse des larmes couler. Non, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son frère.  
« Et évidemment, c'est moi qui dois recoller les morceaux ! » hurle Charles, énervé.  
Hank arrive, alarmé par le ton de Charles.  
« Il se passe quoi ici ? »  
Charles ne répond pas et va rejoindre Erik. Raven explique toute l'histoire à Hank qui réagit de manière similaire.  
Erik est endormi, paisiblement. Charles entre doucement dans la chambre et sourit en le voyant. Il le trouve si beau lorsqu'il est calme et assoupi.  
Il s'approche du lit et le regarde tout simplement. Sa respiration est lente et régulière et il ne semble pas faire de mauvais rêves. Le télépathe est piqué par la curiosité : de quoi rêve l'allemand lorsqu'il est si calme ? De lui ? Ou d'autre chose ?  
Il prend délicatement sa main, pendante au dehors du lit et la caresse doucement. Un sourire se forme sur le visage du maître du magnétisme et ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Charles lui sourit tendrement.  
« Hey … » dit simplement Erik.  
« Hey. Bien dormi ? »  
« Oui. Magneto n'a pas aimé mes songes. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. Un peu normal, tu étais dedans … » répond Erik avec un air dragueur.  
Charles rougit légèrement, riant nerveusement.  
« Et … Je faisais quoi ? »  
« Pas grand-chose. Tu me parlais de nous deux. De notre futur. Et de l'école qui ouvrira dans les années qui suivent. »  
Le télépathe décolore un peu et sourit.  
« Je disais quoi sur nous deux ? »  
« Que tu nous voyais mariés … Avec des enfants qui courront partout. Mais ces enfants ne seront pas les nôtres. Ce seront des élèves. De notre futur école, m'as-tu dit. »  
« Notre future école … » répète Charles, légèrement ému.  
« Mais il ne s'agit que d'un rêve, tu sais .. ? » précise Erik.  
Charles acquiesce en soupirant.  
« Tu viens de briser le moment … Les rêves deviennent réalité bien souvent … »  
« Avec Magneto dans les parages, cela risque d'être compliqué … »  
« Pourquoi on en revient toujours à lui .. ? »  
Charles lâche la main de Erik, vexé.  
« Charles … »  
« Je sais bien qu'il est là. Mais on s'en moque de lui, bon sang ! »  
Magneto est piqué au vif, n'aimant pas du tout le comportement insolent de Charles, selon lui.  
« Charles, arrête de dire ça … »  
« Non c'est bon. Dès qu'on parle d'un sujet heureux, il faut que tu dramatises tout à chaque fois en reparlant de ton foutu alter-ego ! »  
« Je ne dramatise rien du tout ! Je suis simplement réaliste ! »  
« Oui bah range-le ton foutu réalisme ! »  
Erik comprend la colère de Charles : il veut simplement qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux.  
« Dans mon rêve, tu me disais aussi qu'on se disputerait souvent mais qu'au final … Rien ne nous séparera … » ajoute Erik.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles regarde Erik.  
« J'ai vraiment dit ça ? »  
« Oui … Charles, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause de lui. Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance … »  
Charles sourit tendrement. Puis Erik l'invite à venir s'allonger près de lui. Ils se regardent tous les deux et l'allemand ferme la porte.  
« Pourquoi fermer la porte ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … »  
Erik embrasse tendrement Charles, en passant sa main dans son dos. Ce dernier y répond entourant de ses bras la nuque de son amant. Ils stoppent le baiser, essoufflés. Le télépathe sourit tendrement alors l'allemand n'hésite plus et s'allonge sur lui, venant l'embrasser passionnément dans le cou.  
« Erik … »  
Les mains de Charles s'entremêlent dans les cheveux bien trop coiffés de Erik. Ce dernier mordille légèrement son cou, lui arrachant ainsi des gémissements. Rapidement, ils se retrouvent torse-nus l'un sur l'autre, leur deux corps se retrouvant.  
« Cela faisait si longtemps, bordel … » grogne Erik.  
« Oui … » gémit Charles.  
Erik s'attaque à la ceinture du pantalon de Charles qu'il défait avec ses pouvoirs. Le principal concerné frissonne, légèrement excité lorsque l'allemand utilise ses pouvoirs.  
« Erik … »  
« Bordel, Charles, si tu savais … »  
Magneto est le simple témoin de la scène, à la fois énervé et dégoûté.  
« Mmm Erik … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Magneto ne doit pas apprécier … »  
Erik rit doucement avant de déshabiller complètement Charles et de se déshabiller lui aussi.  
« Rabat la couverture .. c'est plus intime … »  
L'allemand rabat la couvertures sur leurs deux corps avant de faire l'amour à Charles tendrement et respectueusement, les yeux dans les yeux. Le télépathe, connecté aux sensations de Erik, gémit doucement, la respiration accélérée. Le maître du magnétisme sent son cœur cogner comme un fou, et lorsqu'il jouit finalement, il se sent propulsé ailleurs, ayant quelque peu oublié cette sensation.  
« Erik .. »  
« Bordel … c'était … je ne sais pas comment décrire tellement que c'était merveilleux … »  
Charles rit nerveusement, jouant avec les mèches de Erik. Ce dernier le regarde, caressant tendrement sa joue.  
Ils se regardent tous les deux, dans le noirs, collés l'un à l'autre transpirants. Magneto est en veille juste pour l'espace de quelques heures.  
« Tu es si beau, Charles … »  
« Arrête … Tu es plus désirable que moi. J'ai l'air d'un homme qui s'est drogué pendant x années … »  
« Je m'en fiche, je te trouve très désirable … »  
Les joues de Charles s'empourprent à l'entente de ces mots. Erik sourit, fier de son effet. Le télépathe lui rend son sourire.  
« Je te fais perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Erik, narquois.  
« Si tu savais, Erik … Si tu savais .. »  
Erik rit et serre doucement Charles contre lui. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, heureux de retrouver pour quelques heures l'homme qui possède son cœur. Magneto gronde au loin, bien décidé à tout effacer. Erik lâche Charles, en soupirant alors ce dernier comprend que le moment de tendresse est fini.  
« Merci Erik pour ce moment … Cela m'avait manqué tu sais ? »  
« Oui Charles, je sais. Moi aussi, à vrai dire. » répond-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Erik grogne.  
« Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien entendu … » propose Charles.  
Erik rit nerveusement et mordille le cou de son amant. Ce dernier soupire d'aise, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Toc ! Toc !  
L'allemand peste en allemand ce qui fait sourire Charles.  
« Was ? » demande-t-il naturellement.  
Charles rit aux éclats, amusé par la réaction de son amant. Raven entre dans la pièce et croise les bras en voyant les deux hommes sous les draps, dévêtus. Elle soupire avant de finalement s'approcher du lit.  
« Charles, il faut qu'on parle. » dit-elle, sèchement.  
« Charles est occupé, ma chère. Veuillez réessayer plus tard. » déclare Erik, d'un ton neutre.  
Le télépathe pouffe de rire, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'allemand. Raven, pour sa part, n'est pas amusée du tout. Elle le fait savoir en tapant du pied sur le sol.  
« Je suis très sérieuse. » précise-t-elle.  
« Charles, ta sœur te demande. »  
« Mfff … Mais je suis bien ici, moi … » répond Charles, d'un ton enfantin.  
« Désolé Raven. Mais il semblerait que ton interlocuteur ne veuille pas quitter son nid douillet. » déclare l'allemand.  
Raven soupire.  
« Charles. Nous devons vraiment parler. » répète-t-elle, froidement.  
Charles soupire, restant collé contre Erik. Il voulait profiter encore de son amant mais sa sœur l'oblige à le quitter.  
« Cela ne peut pas attendre, Raven ? »  
« Non. »  
Erik grogne, gardant Charles dans ses bras.  
« Il est occupé, merde. » dit-il, possessif.  
Raven s'apprête à soulever le drap recouvrant les deux hommes mais l'allemand le maintient fermement. Elle soupire, exaspérée.  
« Je ne sais pas mais Magneto ne peut pas se manifester un peu. » dit-elle.  
« Raven … » gronde Charles.  
Erik lutte contre son alter-ego, lâchant Charles par la même occasion. Ce dernier reste collé contre lui.  
« Erik, s'il te plaît, nous étions si bien tous les deux … »  
« Rav-Raven … Elle … »  
Charles sort sa tête de dessous le drap, l'air énervé. Raven affiche un air réjoui.  
« Tu soûles, Raven, merde ! »  
« Nous pouvons parler ? »  
« Non ! Je ne laisse pas Erik dans cet état ! »  
« … Char-Charles … » gémit ce dernier.  
Le télépathe replonge sous le drap, caressant le visage de son amant.  
« Erik, je suis là … Avec toi … »  
Erik serre Charles contre lui. Ce dernier se laisse faire, sachant qu'il est la solution.  
« Je suis avec toi, Erik et je t'aime. »  
L'allemand s'accroche aux paroles du professeur, face à un Magneto prêt à repousser Charles violemment.  
« Lui, il n'est rien … Erik, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît … »  
« Je … je … trop puissant … »  
« Tu es plus fort que lui ! » s'exclame Charles.  
Raven regarde les deux hommes, les bras croisés.  
« Charles, tu réagis comment si je t'annonce que j'attends un bébé et que le père c'est Erik ? » 


	9. Chapter 9

Charles sort de sous le drap et regarde Raven, incompréhensif.  
« Quoi ? »  
« C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Mais visiblement, tu préfères te préoccuper de l'état de Erik plutôt que du mien … »  
« N-Non … » gémit Erik.  
Charles toise Raven du regard avant de retourner près de l'allemand.  
« Frère indigne ! » s'exclame-t-elle.  
Le télépathe ne réagit pas, sentant le ton de provocation chez sa sœur. Il regarde Erik, qui est transpirant, puisant inlassablement dans ses forces vitales.  
« Erik … Tu peux tenir. »  
« Mes .. forces m'abandonnent … Charles … »  
Charles serre Erik contre lui, lui répétant constamment qu'il l'aime. L'allemand lutte encore et encore mais Magneto est puissant. Moment d'absence et Charles se retrouve propulsé au sol. Raven affiche un air triomphant. Le télépathe attrape ses habits, les enfilant tant bien que mal. Magneto sort du lit et se rhabille également.  
« Bien tenté, Xavier. Mais Erik est faible. »  
Charles reste au sol, gémissant, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il regarde Magneto, sans ciller des yeux.  
« Tu ne resteras pas éternellement dans l'esprit de Erik. Je me chargerais personnellement de toi. Tu peux me croire sur parole. »  
« Mais est-ce là la volonté de Erik ? Je ne crois pas, Xavier. Maintenant si tu me permets, j'ai une petit discussion avec ta chère sœur il me semble … »  
Magneto prend Raven par la main et sort de la pièce avec elle. Charles pousse un cri déchirant, partagé entre la douleur et la rage. Hank arrive précipitamment, alarmé par ce cri.  
« Charles ? »  
Charles ne répond pas, crispé par la douleur. Hank s'agenouille près de lui.  
« Charles ! »  
« … Je suis nul … »  
Hank regarde son ami, surpris. Il l'aide à se relever et à s'allonger sur le lit, encore chauffé par la présence des deux amants, précédemment.  
« Il s'est passé quoi ? »  
« Erik … Parti … Magneto … »  
Le scientifique soupire, comprenant mieux les propos du professeur. Il lui suggère de briser la volonté de Erik et de s'attaquer directement à Magneto. Charles refuse, catégoriquement, ayant déjà eu un aperçu des réactions de cet alter-ego.  
« Magneto est la partie la plus sombre de l'esprit de Erik. J'avais déjà du mal avec ses souvenirs sombres alors tu imagines un concentré de tous ces souvenirs … »  
« Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? Laisser Magneto écraser et effacer Erik ? »  
« Non, cela ne risque pas. Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Erik arrive à garder le dessus sur Magneto. »  
Hank réfléchit mais mise à part une lutte psychique entre Charles et Magneto, il ne voit pas d'autre solution. Le télépathe soupire, ayant peur de l'impact que cela aurait sur lui.  
Magento revient, triomphant. Charles le toise du regard et Hank quitte la pièce.  
« Alors, Xavier, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »  
« Je prends le risque de briser la volonté de Erik. Ce sera juste toi et moi. »  
« Mmm, intéressant. Une rébellion. »  
Charles garde ses positions et plonge dans l'esprit de Magento. Il se fait submerger par la souffrance de Erik à l'état brut. Mais peu importe, il doit arriver à faire disparaître Magento ou du moins l'affaiblir. Il revoit des souvenirs avec Shaw qui torture un Erik seulement âgé de 14 ans. Il ressent la moindre douleur suite à des entailles ou d'autres blessures.  
« Je suis supérieur à toi, Xavier. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. »  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, Charles se laisse guider dans les souvenirs sombres de Erik. Puis, il parvient à envoyer des ondes positives dans l'esprit de Magneto. Ce dernier lutte contre ces ondes, envoyant par centaines des ondes négatives au télépathe.  
« Je vais te détruire, Xavier. Comment expliqueras-tu cela à ton cher Erik ? »  
Certaines ondes négatives se greffent à l'esprit de Charles qui tente de les repousser et les contrer avec des ondes positives. La lutte est terrible et semble infinie. Elle se termine par un Magneto affaibli et un Charles victorieux. Il sort de son esprit et le toise du regard. Moment d'absence et Erik reprend le dessus.  
« E-Erik .. ? » demande-t-il hésitant.  
Erik le regard, un air furieux sur le visage.  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »  
« … Je … Je … »  
« Il aurait pu te tuer ! »  
Charles hausse les épaules, un peu secoué. Erik le serre contre lui doucement.  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends, Charles ? Plus jamais ! »  
« Oui … Erik, je … »  
Le télépathe frissonne, entendant sa propre voix dans son esprit.  
« Charles ? »  
« … C'est étrange, ça alors … »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
Charles lui dit alors qu'il a entendu sa propre voix dans son esprit. L'allemand soupire et lui annonce que lorsque Magneto lui parle, c'est sa voix qu'il entend.  
« Tu .. »  
« Je t'avais prévenu, Charles … Mais tu n'as fait qu'à ta tête … »  
« Alors, au lieu de me remercier de t'avoir aidé, tu vas me réprimander ? »  
« Oui. Oui, parce que je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ça ! »  
« Erik, tu t'entends parler ? Tu me réprimanderais si je venais à mourir pour toi ? »  
Erik comprend : non, il ne peut pas en vouloir au télépathe. Il essaie simplement de l'aider à combattre Magneto. Mais il refuse, il ne veut pas que cet homme qu'il aime tellement soit détruit. Non, Charles mérite tout sauf ça !  
Le professeur fronce les sourcils et efface rapidement son alter-ego négatif qui a essayé de s'installer dans son esprit. C'est plus simple à faire lorsqu'on est télépathe, pense-t-il. Il regarde Erik, qui semble être en plein conflit intérieur.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir. Tu … Non, tu n'as pas le droit d'endurer ma douleur juste dans le simple but de vouloir m'aider. »  
Charles soupire, se sentant de nouveau rejeté par l'allemand. Ce dernier s'assoit au bord du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Magneto gronde, n'ayant pas aimé le petit jeu de Charles.  
« Tu l'as énervé, merci. » dit Erik froidement.  
« Désolé. » dit simplement Charles.  
Erik se tourne vers Charles et voit qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Qu'a-t-il dit encore de travers ? Sait-il faire autre chose que lui imposer la souffrance ?  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Je suis nul … J'essaie de t'aider mais je fais pire que mieux … »  
Erik s'allonge près de lui et le prend dans ses bras, comme un objet précieux. Il lui dit alors qu'il refuse qu'il dise ça. Pour lui, Charles est tout sauf nul.  
« Je t'aime Charles. Et je refuse que tu te dévalorise. »  
« C'est la vérité … »  
« Mais tais-toi donc ! » gronde Erik.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement. Charles y répond, s'accrochant à sa nuque. L'allemand stoppe le baiser, regardant le télépathe droit dans les yeux.  
« Je t'aime Charles. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te rabaisses de la sorte. Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisses. Et je m'estimes chanceux de t'avoir. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne refais plus jamais ce que tu es fait. Car te perdre, ce serait comme mourir pour moi. »  
Erik soupire, découvrant sa partie romantique.  
« Vivre sans toi est une chose inconcevable, selon moi. »


	10. Chapter 10

Charles s'attendait à tout sauf à une déclaration d'amour. Il fixe l'allemand sans comprendre ce soudain élan romantique. Ce dernier se sent débile et se lève, quittant la pièce. Le télépathe le regarde partir, encore un peu pris de court par les propos de son amant.  
Oui, il sait que Erik l'aime. Mais il ne le savait pas si romantique. Hank arrive, un paquet sous le bras.  
« J'ai acheté ce que tu m'avais demandé. Mais pourquoi veux-tu lire un livre sur la déportation ? »  
« Ce n'est pas pour moi, Hank … »  
« Oooh ! »  
Hank sourit et dépose le paquet sur la table de chevet avant de quitter la pièce. Charles reste allongé sur son lit immobile. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le maître du magnétisme lui a dit toutes ces belles paroles. Cache-t-il encore quelque chose ? Magneto doit y être sûrement pour quelque chose …  
Il se rappelle alors de la révélation de Raven. Comment Erik l'a pris ? Mal ? Bien ? Ou il ne s'en préoccupe pas ?  
Le professeur soupire, se frottant les yeux. L'allemand revient, l'air abattu.  
« Erik ? »  
Il ne dit aucun mot et vient s'allonger contre lui, cherchant une sorte de réconfort. Charles lui accorde et le serre doucement contre lui.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
L'allemand ne répond pas, des fines larmes dévalant ses joues. Le télépathe n'insiste pas, se contentant simplement d'offrir à son amant la consolation dont il a besoin.  
Erik est comme un enfant au fond de lui. Un enfant qui n'a pas pu grandir convenablement et qui est devenu adulte beaucoup trop tôt.  
Alors, lorsqu'il se sent faible, il redevient cet enfant et cherche du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui se préoccupe réellement de lui : Charles.  
« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi … » lui murmure Charles.  
Erik ne réagit pas et fixe simplement le paquet posé sur la table de chevet.  
« Je sais que tu aimes lire. Alors, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un livre … »  
L'allemand prend le paquet et le déballe rapidement. Il esquisse un sourire et remercie Charles. Il repose le bouquin sur la table de chevet et se colle davantage contre son amant. Ce dernier l'encercle de ses bras, protecteur.  
« Il ne fallait pas, tu sais … »  
« Oui je sais. Mais je tenais vraiment à t'offrir quelque chose. »  
Erik sourit puis commence lentement à s'endormir, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras du télépathe. Ce dernier ne dit rien, le gardant dans ses bras. Raven entre dans la chambre, en furie, et sa colère ne fait qu'augmenter en voyant Erik endormi dans les bras de son frère.  
« Sérieusement ? » s'écrie-t-elle.  
Erik se réveille en sursaut et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Charles. Le télépathe toise sa sœur du regard, lui demandant ce qu'elle veut.  
« Je cherchais le père de l'enfant que je porte. » dit-elle froidement.  
« Tu vas devoir t'occuper de cet enfant toute seule, Raven. » réplique Charles, d'un ton agacé.  
La mutante marmonne entre ses dents puis quitte la pièce agacée.  
« Non … » gémit Erik.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erik ? »  
« Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, merde … »  
« Je le sais bien. »  
Charles serre davantage Erik contre lui, possessif.  
« Elle s'en occupera toute seule. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce futur bébé. »  
« Si … Je suis le père … »  
Charles soupire puis grogne. L'allemand ne rajoute pas un seul mot, ne voulant pas froisser le télépathe. Il se rendort simplement.  
Hank arrive et sourit en voyant les deux hommes. Charles lui rend son sourire et lui fait signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le scientifique approuve et déclare à Charles que le médecin passera dans la journée.  
« Merci Hank. » dit-il simplement.  
Hank sourit puis les laisse, retournant dans son labo. Erik dort toujours, un peu agité par des cauchemars. Charles le sent et le rassure tout en caressant ses cheveux. Mais l'allemand finit par se réveiller en hurlant en allemand.  
« Chut, Erik … ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve … »  
Erik reste tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Ce cauchemar lui a vraiment fait peur.  
« Tu veux en parler ? » demande Charles.  
« … Je … »  
« Je ne t'y oblige pas … » dit le professeur en caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
« J'étais encore là-bas. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que Shaw me demandait. Et .. Et … »  
Erik frissonne, se collant davantage contre Charles. Ce dernier joue avec ses mèches distraitement.  
« Et … Il y a un homme qui … »  
Charles met un doigt sur la bouche de Erik, lui disant qu'il a compris et qu'il n'est pas obligé de tout lui raconter. L'allemand acquiesce puis se rendort, bercé par les paroles rassurantes de Charles.  
Tout en regardant Erik, Charles repense à toutes ces fois où l'allemand est venu dans sa chambre, réveillé par un de ses cauchemars. Il croyait que tout cela s'était calmé mais il semblerait que cela soit le contraire.  
Il soupire, berçant son amant veillant à ce qu'il dorme apaisé.  
« Nein … »  
« Chut, Erik … Dors …. »  
« Nein … »  
Charles rassure, détend l'allemand. Mais ce dernier se débat dans ses bras.  
« Erik ! Calme-toi tu me fais mal … »  
« NEIN ! » hurle-t-il en se réveillant.  
Charles le laisse tomber n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Il regarde au sol et voit que l'allemand est recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant et gémissant.  
« Erik ? Ca va ? »  
Ce dernier grogne, poussant des jurons dans sa langue natale. Il se relève et toise Charles du regard.  
« Tu m'as laissé dégringoler du lit ! »  
« Désolé, mais je ne suis pas assez costaud pour te retenir. Et tu m'as fait mal … »  
Erik regarde Charles, qui pleure.  
« Bordel … » dit-il.  
Il n'ose pas revenir près de Charles. Et si jamais il lui faisait plus mal ?  
« Erik … » gémit Charles.  
L'allemand décide finalement de revenir dans le lit. Il prend précautionneusement le télépathe dans ses bras. Il a peur de le briser davantage. Il caresse alors du bout des doigts lentement et doucement le dos de Charles. Ce dernier frissonne au contact et sa douleur passe progressivement.  
« Le médecin doit passer dans la journée … » dit-il.  
Erik acquiesce avant de se rendormir, paisiblement. Charles reste dans ses bras, encore un peu sous le choc de la douceur soudaine de son amant.  
_Il prend soin de moi, me protège. Il culpabilise, je le sais.  
_Charles regarde Erik endormi, qui l'entoure de ses bras protecteur. Il sourit simplement avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques jours plus tard, Charles commence à discuter sérieusement de la réouverture de l'école avec Hank. Ce dernier lui fait la liste des choses à faire : jardinage, ménage etc.  
Erik se promène dans le manoir, Magneto étant en mode veille. Lorsqu'il croise Raven, il l'évite soigneusement ce qui a le don d'exaspéré la jeune femme.  
Charles et Erik passent davantage de temps ensemble : à jouer aux échecs, à discuter ou tout simplement à s'aimer dans le lit du télépathe le plus souvent.  
« Erik, je me demandais, tu voudrais participer activement à la vie de l'école ? »  
Erik soupire. Ils sont dans le salon et viennent de finir une partie qui s'est conclue par une victoire de l'allemand.  
« Je ne sais pas, Charles. »  
Il soupire, son faux espoir s'en allant très loin. Erik le regarde et comprend. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse. Pas qu'il soit indécis.  
« Désolé, Charles mais je ne sais vraiment pas … »  
« Tu sais, si tu restes ici sans rien faire pour l'école, les élèves se demanderont pourquoi tu es ici. »  
« Tu veux que je partes ? »  
Charles lève les yeux vers Erik.  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Erik. Mais ce serait mieux que tu contribues à la vie de cette école … »  
« Avec Magneto dans les parages ? »  
Le télépathe soupire. C'est vrai, cela fait longtemps que l'alter-ego négatif de Erik ne s'est pas manifesté. Ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Il sort de la pièce, suivi de l'allemand.  
« Charles. »  
Charles se stoppe et fait face au maître du magnétisme.  
« Quoi ? »  
« J'aimerais faire partie de la vie de l'école. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tuer un élève. »  
« Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as tué personne, il me semble. »  
« Désolé mais c'est non. »  
« Un refus donc ? Au moins, c'est une réponse. »  
Charles s'éloigne dans le couloir. Erik le regard et ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler de l'époque où Charles avait encore sa mobilité et son charme naturel.  
_J'ai tout gâché …  
_Il voit le télépathe se stopper et lui faire face, un air furieux sur le visage.  
« Arrêtes de culpabiliser en me voyant, Erik. Cela m'agace, tu sais. »  
Il poursuit son chemin, laissant Erik seul avec ses regrets. Il n'aurait jamais dû relancer ces missiles ou encore moins tenter de dévier ces balles n'importe comment. Il aurait dû simplement laisser ces balles le toucher quitte à y laisser la vie. Au moins, Charles aurait encore toute sa mobilité et serait plus heureux sans lui pour lui pourrir la vie.  
Ses envies suicidaires refont surface et il hésite à réellement mettre un terme à son existence. Mort, Magneto ne pourra nuire à personne. Et Charles n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de qui que ce soit.  
Machinalement, il se dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et prend lentement une lame de rasoir dans le tiroir. Dans le miroir, il ne voit pas son reflet mais celui de Magento avec son air mesquin et de la noirceur dans le regard. Des fines larmes perlent sur ses joues et la solitude se fait ressentir.  
_Charles vivra nettement mieux sans moi …  
_Il fond en larmes, la main tremblante lâchant ainsi la lame au sol. Personne n'est là pour entendre ou sentir son désespoir, Charles respectant sa volonté de ne pas entrer dans son esprit.  
Il repense alors à la période du recrutement, la première nuit qu'il a passé avec Charles … Que des bons moments en somme.  
_Allez, finissons-en, Erik …  
_L'allemand laisse les larmes couler, regardant la lame au sol. Un flash apparaît dans son esprit.  
« _Erik, tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. J'en ai vu des personnes sortir des camps comme toi, qui ont vécu l'enfer là-bas comme toi. Mais rare sont ceux que j'ai vus s'en sortir aussi bien que toi._ »  
Cette phrase … Ces mots bien précis … Prononcés par le télépathe …  
Erik se penche et ramasse la lame l'approchant de sa gorge. Il tremble, pourtant sûr de son geste. Il entend alors quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre.  
« Erik ? Tu es là ? » demande la voix de Charles.  
L'allemand ne répond pas, fermant délicatement la porte. Il appuie lentement la lame contre son cou, un filet de sang commençant lentement à s'écouler au sol.  
« Je voulais avoir ton avis sur comment on pourrait convaincre les jeunes mutants à rejoindre l'école. Tu es assez persuasif je l'ai bien remarqué lorsqu'on a recruté Darwin tu te rappelles ? » poursuit Charles.  
Oh oui, il se rappelle du recrutement de Darwin … Un jeune homme tout à fait exceptionnel qui était chauffeur de taxi. Mais par un malheureux accident, il est mort.  
« Et celui d'Angèle était drôle. Heureusement que tu étais là d'ailleurs sinon je me serais détourné de l'objectif principal ! » dit Charles en riant nerveusement.  
Erik esquisse un faible sourire, la lame appuyée contre sa gorge.  
« Bon, tu te caches où ? » demande Charles.  
Il entend le fauteuil du télépathe circuler dans sa chambre.  
« Erik, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai vu monter. »  
L'allemand appuie davantage la lame contre son cou, commençant à manquer d'air. Charles soupire.  
« Erik, franchement, ce n'est pas drôle. Montre-toi. »  
Erik pleure silencieusement, à deux doigts de s'enlever la vie. Mais avec Charles à côté, ce n'est pas si simple de passer à l'acte.  
« Bon, je demanderais à Hank du coup. Visiblement, même ça, tu ne veux pas le faire. Cela aurait été drôle … »  
Il entend Charles quitter sa chambre. Il se regarde de nouveau dans la glace. Il voit Magneto pointer une lame sur sa gorge.  
_Adieu Erik ….  
_Il appuie davantage quand soudain Charles revient se postant devant la porte.  
« Tu fous quoi là-dedans ? Allez, sors. »  
Erik pleure toujours, faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
« Erik, sors voyons ! »  
« Je-je … » dit-il le souffle court.  
« Erik .. ? Tu vas bien .. ? » demande le télépathe inquiet.  
L'allemand tente de baisser la lame mais il n'y parvient pas. Il voit Magneto un air sadique sur le visage, l'obligeant à se trancher la gorge.  
« Char-Charles … »  
Charles ouvre la porte comme il peut et il reste figé en voyant la scène.  
« … Erik … »  
« Je-je … »  
Le télépathe fronce les sourcils, comprenant que ce n'est pas Erik qui agit mais Magneto. Il reste impuissant tout en voyant la lame s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le cou de l'allemand.  
« Charles … » gémit Erik.  
« Je … Je ne sais pas comment t'aider … »  
Charles sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Quelques minutes passent et Erik s'effondre au sol, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa gorge.


	12. Chapter 12

Hank débarque dans la salle de bain, alarmé par un hurlement de Charles. Il regarde Erik étalé au sol, sans comprendre.  
« Qu'est-ce que … »  
« Hank … Il faut le soigner … » dit Charles les larmes aux yeux.  
Hank porte Erik et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il le dépose sur l'un des lits et examine sa blessure.  
« Charles … J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ? »  
« … Mauvaise ... ? »  
Hank soupire, examine de nouveau la blessure de Erik et regarde son ami tristement.  
« Ses cordes vocales sont touchées. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra parler encore. »  
Charles fond en larmes.  
« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est hors de danger. Je peux recoudre sa blessure. »  
Charles acquiesce faiblement. Hank s'applique à recoudre doucement la plaie de Erik. Une fois cela fait, il laisse Charles un moment seul avec Erik. L'allemand se réveille doucement.  
« Tu m'as fait peur tu sais … »  
Erik tente de parler mais en vain se crispant de douleur.  
« Tes cordes vocales sont touchées. Hank a dit que tu ne pourrais plus parler … »  
Des fines larmes coulent sur les joues de Erik. Le télépathe les essuie.  
« Ne pleure pas. L'essentiel est que tu sois encore en vie … Et puis … Nous pouvons parler par la pensée … »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
_Je voulais mettre un terme à ma vie. Mais en t'entendant dans la chambre, je me suis ravisé. Il était trop tard … Magento avait pris le contrôle sur moi.  
_« Je l'avais compris ça. Je suis resté impuissant, respectant ta volonté. »  
_Merci, Charles …  
_Charles sourit faiblement, malheureux car il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais entendre la voix si particulière à ses yeux de l'allemand. Hank revient.  
« Tout va bien ? »  
« Non. Il ne peut plus parler. »  
Hank soupire.  
« Je suis désolé Charles. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. »  
« Je ne t'en veux pas Hank. Je ne peux que te remercier … »  
Le scientifique sourit.  
« Et puis, il peut me parler par pensée … »  
« Bien vu. » dit Hank.  
Charles prend doucement la main de Erik. Il sent Magneto fêter sa victoire ce qui l'exaspère.  
« Nous devons trouver un moyen de réduire Magneto au néant. »  
Erik acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Raven arrive, furieuse.  
« Bon, Erik, il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! J'en ai assez que tu m'ignores ! »  
Erik laisse des larmes couler. Charles toise Raven du regard.  
« Il ne peut plus parler, Raven. » dit-il sèchement.  
« Pfff, c'est quoi encore cette excuse bidon ? »  
« Ce n'en est pas une, Raven .. » dit Hank.  
Raven assimile ce que les deux mutants viennent de lui dire. Son expression de rage se transforme en une expression de tristesse.  
« Mais, comment … pourquoi … »  
« Erik a voulu se tuer avec une lame de rasoir. Il a commencé à se la planter dans la gorge et Magneto a pris le relais. Mais comme il ne veut pas non plus qu'Erik meure, il s'est contenté de lui briser les cordes vocales. » résume Charles.  
Raven plaque ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi.  
« Il … Il ne pourra plus jamais parler .. ? »  
Hank répond par la négative. Charles regarde Erik, essuyant ses larmes.  
« Ce n'est pas grave Erik. »  
Erik hoche sa tête de haut en bas. Le télépathe soupire.  
« Non cela ne l'est pas … »  
_Comment nous faisons pour le recrutement .. ?_  
Charles soupire.  
« Nous y arriverons Erik. Sans ta voix, je te l'assure. »  
_Tu ne m'entendras plus jamais pousser des jurons en allemand …  
_Une expression de tristesse s'affiche sur le visage de Erik. Le professeur soupire.  
« Je les entendrais par pensée … »  
Hank les regarde tristement. Raven n'ose pas parler, caressant son ventre distraitement. Charles se tourne vers elle.  
« Que voulais-tu dire à Erik ? »  
« Qu'il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer de la sorte. Il a des responsabilités à prendre. »  
« Il ne veut pas Raven. Il refuse cet enfant, désolé. »  
« Sérieusement ? Mais c'est un enfoiré ! »  
Erik pleure, ne pouvant pas dire quoique ce soit. Charles toise Raven du regard.  
« C'est assez compliqué pour lui comme ça, d'accord ? Et je ne crois pas qu'il voudra entendre les premiers mots de cet enfant vu qu'il ne peut plus parler ! »  
« Nous n'allons pas tous devenir muets parce qu'il l'est devenu quand même ! »  
Erik fond en larmes, le corps secoué par les sanglots.  
« Raven ! » s'exclame Hank.  
Charles tente de réconforter Erik.  
« Ce n'est rien Erik. Tout va bien se passer. »  
« Quoi ? Si nous n'avons plus le droit de parler, prévenez-moi ! »  
« Raven, stop. » dit Charles.  
Erik a un moment d'absence. Charles soupire.  
« Bon, Magneto, tu ne sers à rien. Erik ne peut plus parler … »  
Magneto affiche un air sadique sur son visage.  
« Erik ne peut plus parler. En ce qui me concerne … »  
Hank écarquille les yeux.  
« Et bah ça c'est la meilleure ! »  
« Dois-je vous rappeler que Erik et moi ce n'est pas la même personne ? »  
Charles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : Magneto a la voix de Erik.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Xavier ? »  
« Grâce à toi, je peux encore entendre la voix de Erik. »  
« Si cela peut te faire plaisir .. »  
« Finalement, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça. Par contre, si tu pouvais arrêter de vouloir tuer tout le monde ce serait bien … » dit Charles.  
« Si tu crois que je vais agir comme Erik, tu te trompes, Xavier. De un, je ne t'aime pas désolé. De deux, je suis loin d'être aussi pacifiste que lui. Et enfin, de trois, je ne suis pas nostalgique en repensant au passé. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je veux Erik maintenant … »  
Magneto soupire. Moment d'absence et Erik reprend le contrôle.  
« Je t'aime Erik. Même si tu es muet maintenant, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. »  
Erik sourit.  
_Moi aussi je t'aime Charles.  
_Le télépathe sourit. Hank et Raven se regardent, surpris.  
« Vos discussion seront encore plus intimes du coup. » note Hank.  
« Oui. Nous serons les deux seuls à les entendre. »  
Erik sourit, se lève et va dans sa chambre. Charles le suit. Raven et Hank les regardent s'éloigner, légèrement tristes pour eux. 


	13. Chapter 13

Charles regarde Erik tailler les haies dans le parc. Dus aux nombreuses dettes accumulées, il n'a pas pu engager un jardinier. L'allemand a donc pris en charge la remise en place du parc.  
« Celle-là tu peux la couper davantage. » lui dit-il en pointant celle toute à droite.  
Il approuve par un bref signe de tête puis la coupe à la même hauteur que les autres. Le télépathe lui sourit.  
« Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté de faire du jardinage. » dit Charles avec un léger sourire.  
_Crois-moi si c'était Hank qui me l'avait demandé, j'aurais probablement refusé.  
_Charles rit doucement.  
« Toujours la même rengaine ? »  
_Toujours …  
_Le professeur sourit et laisse l'allemand continuer à couper les haies le long du chemin conduisant à l'entrée du manoir. Il rentre et voit Hank en pleine discussion avec Raven.  
« Raven, c'est toi qui décide. Le choix, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Ni Erik ou Charles. »  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Charles en arrivant.  
« Raven hésite à garder le bébé. » dit Hank en soupirant.  
Raven soupire, des fines larmes coulant sur son visage. Charles la regarde, avec agacement.  
« Tu devrais le garder et assumer, Raven. Cet enfant mérite de vivre tout de même. »  
Hank lance un regard de reproche à Charles, qui semble être faussement désolé.  
« Tu crois sincèrement que cet enfant mérite de vivre avec un père comme Erik ? » demande Raven.  
« Il fallait réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi ! »  
« Charles, ce n'est pas en te disputant avec elle que nous allons trouver une solution. »  
« La solution est très simple. » dit Charles, froidement.  
Raven fond en larmes : ne pas être soutenue par Erik, pas de problème. Mais ne pas être soutenue par son propre frère, c'est dur.  
« Tu pourrais au moins être compatissant, Charles. Ou alors ta lutte avec Magneto t'a rendu insensible ? »  
« Elle veut avorter, très bien ! Qu'elle le fasse ! Ce n'est pas le mien donc. »  
Charles quitte la pièce sans le moindre remord. Hank soupire et tente de réconforter Raven en pleine crise de larmes.  
Erik termine la taille des haies tard dans la matinée. Il rejoint Charles dans la cuisine pour le repas du midi.  
« Tu dois être affamé. Tu as une préférence ou je choisis ? »  
_Choisi. Tu connais mes goûts je crois …  
_Erik affiche un air dragueur ce qui fait rougir le télépathe.  
« Oui … Je les connais … » dit-il d'une petite voix.  
_Serais-tu intimidé mon télépathe adoré ?  
_Charles sent son cœur faire un bond en entendant ces mots.  
« Toujours … »  
Erik affiche un sourire narquois, satisfait de son effet.  
_C'est fou ça. Même par pensée je parviens à te déstabiliser …  
_« En même temps, tu as vu l'air que tu affiches ? »  
Erik sourit, amusé. Hank les rejoint. Il toise les deux hommes du regard avant de prendre de quoi manger pour Raven et lui.  
_Pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça ? Tu as fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?  
_« Cela doit être par rapport au fait que j'ai dit que je m'en fichais royalement de la décision de Raven. »  
_La décision de Raven ?  
_« Ouais, elle ne veut pas garder le bébé. »  
Hank regarde Charles, avec un air furieux.  
« Franchement, Charles, c'est ta sœur tout de même ! »  
« Elle s'est tapée Erik ! Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais lui pardonner ça ? »  
« Oui je le pensais sincèrement ! C'est étonnant venant de ta part. Je commence à croire que Erik a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »  
« Je suis télépathe merde ! »  
Erik les regarde se disputer, en soupirant légèrement.  
« Oui bah, tu as changé. Et pas en bien ! »  
« Désolé si cela ne te convient pas. »  
« Je pense que Raven s'attendait à ce que tu montres un peu de compassion à son égard ! »  
« De la compassion ? En a-t-elle eu quand j'étais à la merci de Magneto ? Je ne crois pas ! »  
« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Charles. Erik te trahit x fois tu lui pardonnes. Par contre, ta propre sœur cela ne passe pas hein ? »  
« Oui et alors ? »  
« C'est injuste ! Voilà le problème ! Erik, il t'a abandonné sur une plage, paralytique, en enlevant ta sœur, et tu lui pardonnes tout ? »  
« Elle aussi m'a abandonné je te signale ! »  
« Justement ! »  
« Elle a usurpé mon identité pour pouvoir coucher avec l'homme que j'aime, bordel ! »  
« Que tu ne lui pardonnes pas ça, okay. Mais le reste, tu pourrais faire un effort ! »  
« Non je regrettes Hank mais non. »  
Erik les regarde tour à tour comme à un match de tennis. Il aimerait dire quelque chose mais il ne peut pas.  
« Et lui ? Il n'a rien à ajouter ? » demande Hank en regardant Erik.  
Charles regarde l'allemand. Ce dernier fait signe de tête non.  
« C'est vachement sympa pour elle ! » s'exclame Hank en quittant la pièce.  
Charles soupire, n'aimant pas se disputer avec Hank.  
_C'est de ma faute …  
_« Non arrête de dire ça. »  
_C'est vrai pourtant …  
_Le télépathe soupire, n'ayant plus trop le cœur à manger quoique ce soit. Des fines larmes coulent sur ses joues. Erik se rapproche de lui, s'agenouillant face à lui, et lui essuie ses larmes.  
_Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, Charles …  
_Charles regarde Erik, tristement. Il se rend compte qu'au final le fait qu'il soit devenu muet est plus insupportable qu'il ne le croyait.  
« J'aimerais tellement t'entendre me parler … »  
_C'est ce que je fais non ?  
_« Par ta propre voix. Pas par la pensée … »  
Erik soupire, l'air contrarié. En voyant son regard, Charles s'excuse rapidement. L'allemand hoche faiblement la tête de haut en bas avant de quitter la pièce, le cœur lourd. Le télépathe n'ose pas le suivre, regrettant ses propos.  
_C'est déjà assez dur pour lui … Pourquoi je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'avait plus l'usage de la parole ?  
_Le professeur soupire, se sentant complètement stupide. Il grignote quelques restes du frigidaire et sort de la pièce. Il croise Hank qui lui lance un regard noir.  
« Hank .. »  
« Il fallait réfléchir avant, Charles. » dit-il sèchement.  
« Je vais réfléchir au cas de Raven … »  
« Hum … Bien. »  
Le scientifique s'éloigne dans le couloir en direction de son laboratoire. Charles le regarde partir, l'air contrarié. Il trouve l'allemand dans le parc, coupant des mauvaise herbes.  
« Dis, tu aimes le jardinage ? » demande Charles, amusé.  
Erik se relève et le regarde, l'air froid.  
_Je m'occupe comme je peux. Pour ne pas penser que je ne peux plus parler.  
_Charles soupire, sa joie disparaissant.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma gaffe … Erik … »  
_Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi ?  
_Un air fâché se dessine sur le visage de l'allemand, qui met ses mains sur ses hanches.  
« Raven ? »  
Erik acquiesce avant de remettre à sa tâche. Charles l'observe faire, maudissant sa sœur intérieurement. Il ne sait pas si finalement il doit reconsidérer ses propos.  
_Erik ou Raven ?  
_Charles soupire. Il espérait toujours fortement de ne jamais avoir à faire ce choix. Il ne peut pas décider entre son amant et sa sœur …  
« Je vais aller lui parler … » dit Charles en laissant Erik.  
Il rentre dans le manoir à la recherche de Raven. 


	14. Chapter 14

Charles trouve Raven dans le salon, lisant un magazine de mode.  
« Raven ? »  
Elle lève la tête et replonge dans sa lecture en soupirant.  
« Si c'est pour me réprimander, passe ton chemin, Charles. »  
Le télépathe soupire et s'approche d'elle. Il lui explique qu'il a réfléchi et que la décision pour ce bébé revenait qu'à elle. Raven le regarde, tristement.  
« Admettons que je le garde, tu accepterais toi tout en sachant que le père de cet enfant est ton petit ami ? »  
« … Je ferais des efforts … »  
Raven sourit faiblement. Charles lui rend son sourire.  
« Merci d'y avoir réfléchi … »  
« Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que Erik décidera … »  
Le sourire de Raven s'efface et elle replonge dans sa lecture.  
« Raven … »  
« … Il ne peut plus parler. Mais cela ne lui a pas enlevé son côté chiant .. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Raven … »  
« Non désolée Charles. Je ne vais pas être plus gentille avec lui parce qu'il est devenu aphone ! »  
Erik, qui était rentré pour boire un verre d'eau, les entend et s'immobilise comme un piquet.  
« C'est difficile pour lui, tu sais. Tu devrais être plus sympathique … »  
« Non. Ne compte pas sur moi ! »  
Charles entend un gémissement étouffé de plainte. Il sort de la pièce et voit Erik, la tête baissée en larmes.  
« Erik … Tu … »  
_Je suis devenu muet … pas sourd …  
_Charles soupire. Il s'avance vers lui et se tourne face à lui.  
« Erik … »  
_Elle s'entend quand elle parle .. ?  
_« Je ne sais pas, Erik … »  
Raven sort.  
« Charles, je ne veux pas être méchante mais j'ai l'impression que tu es schizophrène … »  
« Raven, j'ai été gentil avec toi. Donc, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas … »  
Erik tremble secoué par les sanglots, laissant des gémissements étouffés lui échapper.  
« Alors, il ne peut pas parler, mais gémir il peut ! »  
« Raven ! » gronde Charles.  
Erik craque, fond en larmes et laisse le frère et la sœur, montant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Charles le regarde partir, en soupirant.  
« Contente ? » demande-t-il énervé.  
« Oui ! Oui, parce qu'il me gave ! »  
« Il ne peut pas te gaver en étant aphone ! »  
« Oh crois-moi si ! Par ses grands airs là ! »  
Charles soupire, exaspéré. Hank arrive.  
« Il se passe quoi ? »  
Boum !  
Les trois mutants lèvent les yeux vers le haut des escaliers.  
« Qui est en haut ? » demande Hank.  
« Erik. » dit Charles, d'un ton neutre.  
Raven croise les bras, énervée. Hank propose à Charles d'aller voir si l'allemand va bien.  
« Oui, merci Hank. »  
Hank y va. Charles regarde Raven droit dans les yeux.  
« Bon, Raven, Erik est comme il est. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de changer ! »  
« Oui soit, mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi dire qu'il est lourd parfois ! »  
« Imagine un jour, il sera peut-être ton beau-frère. Tu feras comment ce jour-là ? »  
« Je partirais d'ici. Avec mon bébé. »  
Charles reste sous le choc.  
« Raven … »  
« Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester indéfiniment ici ? »  
« Je … »  
Des fines larmes coulent sur les joues de Charles. Raven le regarde, surprise.  
« Charles ? »  
« Tu comptes m'abandonner une deuxième fois .. ? » demande le télépathe d'une voix brisée.  
La jeune mutante regarde son frère, partagée en deux.  
« Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer, Charles. »  
« Nous nous disputions bien étant enfants … »  
BOUM !  
Charles lève les yeux vers le haut des escaliers, de nouveau.  
« Hank ? » demande-t-il.  
Pas de réponse. Charles monte à l'étage dans la chambre de l'allemand. Hank est en Fauve, se protégeant des objets métalliques volant de toute part.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame Charles.  
Erik regarde Charles, l'air froid, Magneto grondant au loin.  
« Erik, calme-toi … »  
Erik toise le télépathe du regard. Ce dernier soupire, tristement. Raven les rejoint et reste dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant simplement la scène les bras croisées. Hank frappe violemment Erik au visage, ce dernier tombant au sol.  
« Hank ! Doucement. » dit Charles.  
« Doucement ? Tu crois qu'il y va doucement avec sa ferraille ? »  
L'allemand se relève, énervé. Charles s'approche de lui, lentement pour ne pas le brusquer.  
« Erik .. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
_JE VEUX PARLER BORDEL !  
_Charles frissonne sous l'impact de cette pensée et des fines larmes dévalent ses joues.  
« Je sais Erik. Je le sais … Mais, tu ne peux plus … »  
Des larmes coulent sur les joues du maître du magnétisme qui se calme. Hank se retransforme en humain, toujours sur ses gardes. Charles attrape sa main, caressant tendrement sa main pour le réconforter.  
« Je sais que tu veux parler. Mais tu sais aussi que c'est chose impossible désormais … »  
Erik soupire puis se crispe de douleur.  
« Gémir aussi je crois … » dit Charles tristement.  
_Ce sera plus calme lors de nos nuits d'amour …  
_« Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu sais ? »  
Erik sourit légèrement, massant sa gorge ayant légèrement mal.  
« Tu as mal ? »  
Erik acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Raven et Hank les regardent, partagés entre tristesse et joie pour les deux.  
« Erik, je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure. » avoue Raven.  
Erik regarde Raven et approuve par un bref signe de tête. Raven questionne Charles du regard.  
« Il accepte tes excuses, c'est ça ? »  
Erik confirme par un petit hochement de tête. Raven sourit légèrement et quitte la pièce.  
« J'ai parlé à Raven, Hank. Je suis revenu sur ma décision. »  
« Cool. » dit ce dernier en souriant.  
Charles lui rend son sourire et Hank quitte la pièce à son tour. Erik va regarder par la fenêtre et Charles vient se placer à côté de lui.  
« Erik, retiens ça, je t'aimerais quel que soit ton état de santé. » 


	15. Chapter 15

Erik regarde Charles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise.  
_C'est pareil pour moi. Pauvre ou riche, malade ou pas, chauve ou pas … Peu m'importe tant que je suis avec toi …  
_Charles rougit légèrement et louche sur les lèvres de Erik. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
« Tu es magnifique … »  
Erik sourit, avec un air dragueur, déstabilisant ainsi davantage le télépathe.  
« Même en étant muet tu me déstabilises … »  
Erik sourit et s'abaisse à la hauteur de Charles face à lui. Ce dernier le regarde droit dans les yeux, un air malicieux sur le visage. L'allemand se mord la lèvre et l'embrasse tendrement.  
« Au fait Charles je voulais te dire que … » commence Raven.  
Elle se coupe en voyant son frère et Erik s'embrasser. Elle croise les bras, tapant du pied au sol. Erik stoppe le baiser et se redresse, toisant Raven du regard.  
« Raven, oui ? »  
« Tu sembles occupé … Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. »  
« C'est déjà fait. »  
Erik tousse, tout en se crispant.  
« Erik ? » s'inquiète Charles.  
_Mal à la gorge … C'est horrible …  
_Erik s'assoit sur le bord du lit, tentant de respirer calmement. Charles se hisse à son tour sur le lit puis frotte le dos de l'allemand. Il finit par se calmer, baissant la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas grave Erik tu sais … Il faut juste que tu fasses attention … »  
Erik acquiesce faiblement, en soupirant légèrement. Charles esquisse un léger sourire.  
« Je peux te laisser ? »  
_Oui …  
_Charles sourit avant de quitter la pièce se remettant dans son fauteuil avec l'aide de Erik. Il le remercie et invite Raven à le suivre.  
« Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »  
« … Il sera vraiment aphone à vie ? »  
Charles soupire.  
« J'ai bien peur que oui … Enfin, du moins, selon Hank c'est définitif … »  
Raven soupire tristement.  
« Oui, il était énervant avec ses propos mais bon … »  
Charles confirme.  
« Pourquoi il s'est mis à tousser .. ? »  
« Il a essayé de forcer sur ses cordes vocales … Il faut qu'il s'habitue … »  
Raven soupire faiblement une nouvelle fois. Charles essaie de penser à autre chose que la situation de Erik.  
« Quand l'école ouvrira, tu resteras .. ? » demande-t-il.  
« Je ne sais pas … Je ne veux pas trop faire la mère qui laisse son gosse comme ça mais … depuis les événements de Cuba et toute cette période passée loin d'ici, j'ai l'impression que le manoir n'est plus chez moi … »  
« Raven, ici, ce sera toujours chez toi. » dit Charles en souriant légèrement.  
« Merci Charles … Mais je ne sais pas si je compte rester éternellement ici … »  
« Tu pourrais m'aider pour les cours pratiques .. ? »  
Raven regarde son frère : comment lui dire en douceur qu'elle ne veut pas participer à la vie de l'école ? Elle n'y arrive pas, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Elle le regarde toujours avec son air confiant et optimiste.  
« Je suis désolée Charles mais je … enfin tu comprends que … »  
« J'ai compris … Tu refuses ? »  
Raven acquiesce faiblement. Charles soupire et s'éloigne.  
« Mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi je serais là ! » lui lance-t-elle.  
Charles ne se stoppe pas, brisé en plein cœur. Erik qui refuse, Raven qui refuse. Au final, il se retrouve encore tout seul avec Hank.  
Erik … Charles ne sait pas s'il supportera d'être éloigné de lui … Il espère fortement que l'allemand restera tout de même au manoir …  
_Quelle utopie … Réveille-toi, Erik ne restera …  
_Le télépathe fond en larmes, se stoppant dans un couloir vide quelque part au deuxième étage.

_Charles s'est laissé tomber le long d'un mur, ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Le corps secoué par les sanglots, il se demande pourquoi il échoue avec Alex. Erik arrive, un livre à la main.  
« Charles ? »  
Le télépathe lève la tête et lorsqu'il aperçoit l'allemand, il se relève immédiatement, essuyant rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
« Erik. Oui ? »  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
Charles acquiesce par un bref signe de tête. Il ne veut pas que l'allemand joue le bon Samaritain avec lui …  
« Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ? »  
« Je ne pleure pas. C'est sûrement une illusion de ton esprit. »  
Charles rit nerveusement mais pas Erik. Ce dernier croise les bras, l'air contrarié.  
« Charles, pourquoi ? »  
Le jeune professeur regarde son interlocuteur.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Pourquoi tu mens ? Tu es télépathe … »  
« … Erik, je vais bien, je t'en remercie de t'en inquiéter. »  
Charles s'éloigne dans le couloir. Erik le retient par la main.  
« Pas avec moi … »  
Charles regarde l'allemand sans comprendre. Il lui demande de lui lâcher la main.  
« C'est Alex, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Erik a vu juste : l'expression soudaine de Charles confirme sa supposition.  
« Je … Je suis nul avec lui … Je … Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre … »  
« Déjà, arrête de lui rappeler qu'il est indirectement responsable de la mort de Darwin … »  
Erik lui fait une liste de conseils qu'il assimile rapidement.  
« Merci Erik … »  
Erik lui sourit faiblement, une ombre passant sur son visage.  
« Et toi Erik ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au beau milieu de la nuit ? »  
« Cauchemar pour ne pas changer … mais j'en fais moins .. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Ouais … peut-être parce que je me sens comme chez moi ici … qui sait ? »  
Charles sourit, une flamme réchauffant son cœur. Il invite Erik à venir dormir avec lui ce que ce dernier accepte volontiers. Après plusieurs heures passées à s'embrasser, ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre._

Charles se rend alors compte qu'il se retrouve précisément au même endroit que ce souvenir … Ce jour-là Charles avait cru que Erik resterait ici pour toujours … Mais il est parti une fois … Et le télépathe n'est pas dupe .. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, l'allemand partira de nouveau … L'abandonnant pour la troisième fois …


	16. Chapter 16

Erik est dans sa chambre. Il regarde le plafond d'un air vide, pensif. Il se retourne vers sa table de chevet et aperçoit un cadre posé face contre la surface.  
Il le relève : une photo de lui et Charles, jeunes et souriants. Il sent un léger pincement au cœur en revoyant ce cliché. Charles debout, souriant, vif … Tout le contraire de ce qu'il est maintenant.  
Il considère Charles comme un objet précieux auquel on ne peut pas toucher, ou qu'on ne peut pas abîmer …  
_Je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal …  
_Erik se rend alors compte que la première personne à lui avoir fait du mal c'est lui … Son meilleur ami, amant .. enfin bref une personne proche de lui …  
L'allemand soupire, relate tous les moments passés avec Charles.  
« Erik ? » demande la voix de Raven.  
Erik se redresse et s'assoit sur son lit. Il regarde la mutante entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
« Tu … tu te sens comment ? »  
Il hausse les épaules. Raven soupire et prend inconsciemment sa main. L'allemand dégage sa main rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Désolée … »  
Raven baisse la tête tristement.  
« C'est stupide de ma part d'être venu te voir … Tu veux sûrement être seul … »  
Raven se lève. Erik la regarde partir sans réagir. Il entend quelqu'un courir dans le couloir puis un cri retentit.  
_Charles …  
_Erik se lève et sort dans le couloir. Hank lui dit de rester en dehors de ça, qu'il gère la situation. Mais l'allemand ne peut pas rester sans rien faire : il entre dans la chambre du télépathe. Ce dernier est roulé en boule au sol, gémissant et pleurant.  
_Charles ?  
_Charles relève la tête vers lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues.  
« E-Erik … »  
Le télépathe tend la main vers lui. Alors Erik s'abaisse à sa hauteur et prend sa main, la caressant doucement.  
_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Charles .. ?  
_« Tu vas encore m'abandonner je le sais … »  
_Je … Non !  
_Charles sursaute légèrement par la violence de la pensée de l'allemand.  
« Tu … tu comptes rester .. ? »  
_Oui. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Charles.  
_Le télépathe refuse de s'accrocher à ces belles paroles. Hank revient avec un verre d'eau.  
« Erik ! Je t'ai dit que je gérais la situation ! Dégage d'ici ! »  
Erik lâche la main de Charles et regarde Hank avec un air de défi.  
« Si il est dans cet état c'est de ta faute ! »  
« Hank … »  
Hank toise Erik du regard avant de s'occuper de Charles. L'allemand les regarde et voit que le télépathe refuse le verre de Hank.  
« Mais Charles ! Ce sont juste des anti-douleurs ! Tu dois en prendre ! »  
« Je ne veux pas, bordel ! Ne me fais pas chier ! »  
« Ta douleur ne passera pas ! »  
« Je ne veux pas de ces médicaments ! »  
« Je regrette Charles mais tu dois les prendre ! »  
Hank force Charles à les prendre. Erik sort de ses gonds et tire violemment le jeune scientifique en arrière, le verre se brisant au sol.  
« Erik ! Bordel, tu soûles ! »  
Erik le regarde les sourcils froncés avant de se baisser pour prendre Charles dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à sa colonne vertébrale. Le télépathe s'accroche à son cou posant sa tête contre son épaule.  
« Ce n'est pas avec tes bonnes actions qu'il ira mieux tu sais ? »  
Erik ne répond pas et emmène Charles dans sa chambre. Hank les regarde s'éloigner, en soupirant.  
L'allemand dépose délicatement son « ami » sur le lit et le recouvre d'un drap. Ce dernier le regarde, des fines larmes coulant toujours. Il les essuie tendrement.  
« Je ne suis pas trop lourd .. ? » demande Charles avec un léger ton amusé.  
Erik le regarde en souriant.  
_Non ça va. Tu es assez léger.  
_« Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te brises le dos en me portant .. »  
_Cela nous ferait un point commun pourtant …  
_« Erik, je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas drôle … »  
_Je suis très sérieux aussi …  
_Charles soupire, notant le ton de culpabilité dans la pensée de Erik.  
« Arrête de culpabiliser … »  
_Simple à dire … mais à faire … c'est autre chose …  
_« Je sais. Mais cela viendra avec le temps si tu t'en donnes les moyens … »  
Erik soupire avant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre les mains dans les poches. Charles le regarde, admiratif.  
« Parfois, je me demande si tu es réel … »  
L'allemand se retourne, un air dragueur sur le visage.  
« Magnifique … » dit Charles, en se mordant la lèvre.  
_Si tu voyais tes yeux …  
_Charles rougit. Erik sourit amusé et se retourne de nouveau.  
« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais … »  
_De ?  
_« Tu me perturbes … »  
Le maître du magnétisme le regarde de nouveau et sourit d'un air malicieux.  
_J'ai mes recettes …  
_« Oh ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! »  
Charles rit nerveusement. Hank les rejoint.  
« Charles ? Ca va ? »  
« J'ai encore mal mais ça va, merci Hank. »  
Hank regarde Erik, méprisant.  
_Bordel, je n'ai rien fait et il me méprise …  
_« Que veux-tu que je te dises .. ? »  
« De ? »  
« Pourquoi tu méprises Erik alors qu'il n'a rien fait ? »  
« Rien fait ? Rien fait ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? »  
« Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux … »  
Hank lui explique alors sa vision. Erik est tenté de répondre mais se rappelle qu'il n'a plus l'usage de la parole. Il se contente alors de soupirer et de froncer les sourcils de temps à autre.  
« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus parler ! » dit Hank d'un air triomphant.  
« Hank … »  
C'est le coup de trop … Entre Raven, Charles (sans faire exprès) et maintenant Hank ?  
Erik avance vers Hank et le plaque contre le mur, le prenant par la gorge pour l'étrangler.  
_La prochaine fois, choisi tes paroles avec discernement, Hank.  
_« Hank, surveille tes paroles il te dit si tu veux savoir. » traduit Charles.  
« Je n'ai pas honte de dire ce que je pense ! »  
Erik resserre sa prise, le visage du scientifique virant au bleu. Magneto se régale du spectacle.  
_Un meurtre ? Tu n'es pas si faible que ça au final !  
_Erik secoue frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.  
« Erik ? »  
_Dégage … Magneto … Dégage …  
_« Erik, lâche Hank ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik lâche le scientifique qui tousse avant de reprendre une respiration normale.  
« Erik .. ? »  
L'allemand reste concentré pendant quelques minutes avant de lever le regard vers Charles.  
« Erik … »  
Il toise Hank du regard.  
_Magneto était à deux doigts de vous tuer toi et Charles ! Tu te rends compte ?  
_Charles pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
« Hank, sors … »  
Hank ne se fait pas prier et s'en va. Charles invite Erik à venir s'allonger.  
_Encore quelques minutes et Magneto aurait étranglé Hank avant de venir te tuer toi …  
_« Je sais Erik … Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, mon amour … »  
Erik sourit et prend doucement Charles dans ses bras. Le télépathe ferme les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'endorment tous les deux dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Erik se réveille aux côtés d'un Charles profondément endormi. Il l'admire, le contemple se jugeant vraiment chanceux de l'avoir.  
_Si tu savais comme je te voyais …  
_Erik caresse doucement la joue de Charles. Ce dernier sourit et vient se lover contre lui.  
_Je peux le savoir quand je veux …  
_L'allemand sourit en rougissant, continuant de caresser le visage de son amant assoupi.  
Hank entre dans la pièce. Erik lui fait signe de se taire pointant Charles endormi.  
« Oui je sais. Normal qu'il est fatigué après la douleur qui lui a traversé le dos. »  
Erik hausse les épaules. Hank prépare une seringue.  
« C'est juste des anti-douleurs, Erik. »  
Erik empêche Hank d'approcher serrant Charles contre lui protecteur.  
« Erik, laisse-moi approcher … »  
_Nein …  
_Hank soupire, finissant par réveiller Charles. Erik grogne sans faire de bruit.  
« Mff .. ? »  
« Charles, tu dois avoir ces anti-douleurs … »  
Charles regarde Hank puis Erik.  
_Nein ..  
_« Hank, je n'en ai pas besoin, je t'ai dit … »  
Erik serre davantage le télépathe contre lui. Ce dernier sourit, se sentant protégé dans les bras de l'allemand.  
« Erik … Tu m'étouffes … »  
Erik desserre son étreinte un peu, toisant Hank du regard.  
_Tu ne touches pas à MON Charles !  
_Charles rougit suite à cette pensée. Il regarde Erik qui semble être très sérieux.  
« Hank, abandonne … Je ne prendrais pas ces anti-douleurs … »  
Hank soupire et s'en va, défait avec sa seringue. Erik tient toujours le professeur dans ses bras.  
_Tu es à moi Charles …  
_« Oui Erik. Je suis à toi. Tout comme, tu es à moi … »  
_Oui …  
_Charles embrasse tendrement Erik. Ce dernier rend son baiser puis se recule.  
« Erik ? » s'inquiète Charles.  
L'allemand laisse des larmes perler sur ses joues.  
_Je suis nul …  
_« Mais pourquoi tu penses ça ? »  
_Qui voudrait d'un mec aphone .. ?  
_« Erik ! Je m'en tape ! Que tu sois chauve, sourd, aveugle ou que je sais-je encore, je t'aimerais … »  
Erik serre Charles contre lui. Ce dernier soupire caressant son dos pour le détendre.  
« Je t'aime Erik … Quelque soit ton état physique ou psychologique je t'aimerais encore et encore pour toujours … »  
L'allemand s'accroche à ces paroles : c'est son salut pour écarter Magneto le plus longtemps possible.  
« Je sens que tu luttes intérieurement, que tu es découpé en deux … Mais tu as toujours été comme ça au fond. C'est juste qu'avec les événements récents cela s'est plus développé … »  
Erik écoute Charles à moitié voulant juste être débarrassé de Magneto.  
_Je t'aime Charles … Je t'aime … tellement … que je ne pourrais pas imaginer une vie sans toi …  
_« Je sais Erik … Je le sais. Et rien ne fera qu'on sera séparés. Je ne le permettrais pas … »  
_Charles …  
_« Oui Erik ? »  
Erik regarde Charles droit dans les yeux.  
_Je n'ai aucun doute que tu es mon âme sœur …  
_Charles regarde Erik, surpris par son assurance. L'allemand soupire simplement, se sentant encore trop fleur bleue.  
« J'aime les personnes fleur bleue, justement. Ce type de personne est moins … agressif … »  
_Ce qui est tout le contraire de moi …  
_« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es un grand sensible, Erik. C'est Magneto qui ne l'est pas … »  
_Charles … Vois la vérité en face …  
_« Non je refuse d'admettre que l'homme que j'aime est un insensible … Désolé … »  
_Donc tu préfères t'accrocher à un mensonge ? Toi, qui es télépathe ?  
_« Oui ! Oui, parce que ce mensonge comme tu dis est la vérité pour moi … »  
Hank les rejoint, l'air maussade.  
« Raven est partie, Charles. » dit-il.  
Charles le regarde, incrédule.  
« Comment ça ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Il y a quelques minutes et parce que … »  
Hank pointe Erik : ce dernier soupire se sentant encore une fois de trop …  
« Bordel … » murmure Charles.  
_Je gâche tout … Toujours … pour ne pas changer …  
_Charles soupire, toisant Hank du regard. Ce dernier se contente de hausser les épaules.  
« Quoi ? C'est elle qui le dit ! Pas moi ! »  
Erik laisse des larmes lui échapper, lâchant Charles. Il les essuie, gémissant de tristesse.  
« Erik … » dit Charles, démonté.  
Erik ne se calme pas pour autant : des larmes dévalent ses joues sans que le télépathe ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il le regarde impuissant avant de le prendre dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.  
« Erik … Arrête de pleurer … »  
Charles le berce comme un enfant, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il ressent toute la douleur d'Erik pour ne pas changer. Cependant, il en reste éloigné par crainte d'entrer en contact avec Magneto. Le professeur place alors ses barrières mentales pour stopper la souffrance de l'allemand.  
« Erik … Chut … »  
Hank les regarde, partagé.  
« Raven n'est pas partie bien loin, Charles, tu sais … »  
« … Hank, sors … »  
Hank note l'agacement dans la voix de son ami.  
« Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ? »  
« Hank … Erik ne se calmera pas si tu continues … »  
Charles sent Magneto gronder au loin. Il prend alors Erik par les épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Erik, écoute-moi, je t'aime. Nous allons ramener Raven. Tous les deux, ensemble. D'accord ? »  
Erik fixe Charles d'un air vide.  
« Erik. Je suis là. Ne le laisse pas encore tout gâcher … Erik .. »  
Erik laisse des larmes couler avant de se blottir contre Charles. Ce dernier le serre contre lui, caressant son dos pour le réconforter.  
_Charles …  
_« Oui Erik, je suis là … »  
_On va la ramener comment .. ?  
_« Je la localiserais avec le Cerebro, d'accord ? »  
Erik acquiesce faiblement avant de s'assoupir dans les bras de Charles. Le télépathe caresse les cheveux de son amant, l'encerclant de ses bras protecteur. Hank les laisse et retourne dans son labo.


	18. Chapter 18

_Erik se réveille sur le sol d'une cellule froide. Il est adulte et seul.  
Charles ? pense-t-il.  
Un miroir lui fait fasse : il se regarde dedans et voit avec terreur qu'il s'agit du reflet de Magneto.  
« On a été accusé du meurtre de Charles Xavier … Je t'avais dit de t'en éloigner tant qu'il est encore temps … »  
Non … Charles mort ? Impossible .. Il n'y a pas plus de deux heures qu'il s'est endormi dans ses bras …  
Tout ceci n'est pas réel .. C'est encore un de ses mauvais rêves dont il va se réveiller …  
Oui c'est cela … Son reflet devrait le sien pas celui de Magneto ..  
« Mais je suis toi … Aurais-tu donc oublié ? »  
La fusion … Elle a eu lieu alors ?  
Erik panique voulant juste se réveiller … Mais il semblerait que son alter-ego le maintienne dans un sommeil profond … A-t-il aussi ce pouvoir là sur lui ? Jusqu'où il va aller pour parvenir à ses fins ? _

« Hank ! Hank ! » hurle Charles.  
Il tient dans ses bras un Erik en pleine transe, transpirant et le corps secoué de spasmes. Hank arrive précipitamment.  
« J'espère que tu as une putain de bonne raison ! »  
Charles lui montre l'allemand qui a désormais les yeux ouverts exorbités comme possédé. Hank l'examine longuement avant d'établir un diagnostic : Erik est en pleine crise.  
« Il est en crise. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il doit revenir de lui-même … Si tu le forces à revenir avec tes capacités … Cela pourrait faire pire que mieux … »  
Charles regarde Erik, inquiet. Il lui caresse les cheveux tendrement, le protégeant.  
« Merci Hank … Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé … ou dérangé je ne sais pas … »  
Hank lui dit que ce n'est pas grave et quitte la pièce.  
« Ca va aller, Erik … »  
Le télépathe berce son amant, protecteur. Personne ne lui fera aucun mal … Du moins, pas tant que lui, Charles Xavier, sera en vie.  
_Laissez mon Erik tranquille … Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça …  
_Charles laisse des larmes dévaler ses joues alors que Erik semble ne pas revenir à lui. Son regard vide et sans expression arrache un gémissement de détresse au télépathe. Il a l'impression de tenir une coquille vide … sans âme … sans esprit …  
« Je sais que tu es là Erik … Je sais également que tu reviendras … tu le dois … »  
Il sent Magneto ricaner dans son coin, se réjouissant du spectacle. Charles ne le laisse pas prendre de l'importance, l'ignorant totalement. Il ne se concentre que sur son homme qui est pour le moment ailleurs. Mais, cependant, il a confiance en Erik … Une confiance, certes aveugle, mais il ne brisera pour rien au monde cela …  
Erik est arrivé dans sa vie au moment où il ne savait plus réellement quoi faire de sa vie … Avec un doctorat en génétique dans sa poche, il aurait été logique qu'il devienne professeur … Mais Charles se voyait mal d'enseigner toute cette matière à des étudiants à peine moins âgé que lui …  
Parfois, il se demande ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait refusé d'aider l'agent Moira MacTaggert à l'époque … Il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré Erik et ce dernier serait surement mort noyé …  
Finalement, il se rend compte qu'il a bien fait de rencontrer cet homme … Cet homme qui était si … si troublé … brisé … par cet enfer indescriptible qui s'appelle « camp d'extermination » …  
Le télépathe s'est longtemps posé la question de comment Erik Lehnsherr avait pu survivre à une souffrance sans égal … En observant ses gestes, ses manières de faire ou de penser, il a vite compris … L'allemand avait tout simplement été immunisé contre la douleur .. qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique … il était devenu comme ceux qui l'ont malmené … torturé .. déshumanisé …  
Alors, Charles a tenté de remettre en place une place d'humanité dans l'esprit monstrueux de Erik … Il y est parvenu … Cependant, toutes ces nouvelles émotions pour l'allemand étaient de trop … Il n'a pas su les gérer … ET au lieu de demander des conseils, il a préféré tout ignorer …  
Ainsi, Erik a blessé de nombreuses fois sans le vouloir vraiment Charles, l'homme qu'il aimait sans doute le plus au monde …  
Charles soupire observant toujours Erik en pleine transe. Il commence alors un peu à paniquer à l'idée qu'Erik ne revienne jamais …  
_Erik … Tu ne peux pas me faire ça … J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le crois … Si tu as mal, j'ai mal aussi … Si tu meures, je meure aussi … Alors, reviens … Reviens vers moi …  
_Charles hurle presque cette dernière pensée, accroché au corps inanimé de l'allemand.  
Il se promet que même s'il venait à y avoir un incendie, il restera accroché à Erik. Il le suivra jusqu'au cimetière s'il le faut !  
_Je t'ai récupéré … Je ne compte pas te laisser partir aussi facilement Erik ! Tu m'entends ?  
_Raven arrive et la scène qui s'offre à ses yeux lui brise le cœur : Charles, les larmes aux yeux, accroché à un Erik inconscient.  
« Charles … C'est Hank qui m'a demandé de revenir … »  
Charles ne bouge pas, scotché à Erik . Elle se rapproche d'eux.  
« Charles ? »  
« Erik … Reviens-moi … Je t'en supplie… Ne m'abandonnes pas … Reviens … »  
Raven plaque ses mains devant sa bouche, retenant un cri de peur.  
« Charles … »  
« Erik … Reviens … »  
Raven tente de convaincre Charles de ce que Hank lui a dit : il se peut que Erik ne revienne jamais à lui …  
« Charles … Il … Il n'est plus là … »  
« Si ! ERIK ! REVIENS ! »  
Raven reste impuissante, le cœur en miettes en voyant l'état de son frère.  
« Je-je … ne peux pas sans lui … Erik … »

_Erik , de son côté, est toujours coincé dans son inconscient. Il affronte Magneto à mains nues, bien décidé à rejoindre son homme qui l'appelle …  
J'arrive Charles … Je vais revenir … Je te le promets …  
Magneto prend le dessus sur Erik mais ce dernier résiste .. Il ne peut pas … il ne doit pas abandonner Charles … _

« CHARLES ! Cela ne sert à rien ! » hurle Raven.  
« ERIK ! » hurle Charles comme un dément.  
Hank arrive et écarquille les yeux en voyant la scène : Raven hurle sur Charles et ce dernier hurle le nom de l'allemand.  
« ERIK LENSHERR ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME FAIRE CA ! »  
« CHARLES XAVIER, TU VAS M'ECOUTER MERDE ! » hurle Raven.  
« NON ! »  
Hank soupire, s'attendant à cette réaction de son ami. Il arrive à dissuader Raven de hurler sur Charles.  
« ERIK MERDE ! REVIENS ! »  
Charles secoue fermement Erik, lui hurlant de revenir.  
Deux heures plus tard, le professeur s'est endormi, à force d'hurler à pleins poumons. Des fines larmes coulent le long de ses joues, rêvant d'un monde sans Erik à ses côtés. Raven et Hank les observent, se sentant un peu de trop mais voulant être là si l'un des deux vient à se réveiller.  
Et c'est Erik, pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, qui se réveille le premier.  
« … Charles .. ? » 


	19. Chapter 19

Erik regarde Charles, sans comprendre. Puis il remarque la présence de Raven et Hank.  
« Erik ? » demande Raven.  
Il ne répond pas, regardant de nouveau Charles.  
_Charles ?_  
Le télépathe gémit de détresse, se croyant fou d'entendre la voix de Erik dans son esprit.  
_Charles, je suis là … Ne m'ignores pas ..  
_Le professeur ouvre lentement ses yeux et voit Erik, les yeux bien ouverts lui sourire tendrement.  
« E-Erik .. ? C'est b-bien toi ? »  
_Oui Charles c'est moi …  
_Charles regarde Erik un moment avant de le serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer agitée. L'allemand caresse le dos du télépathe doucement, le rassurant.  
« Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur Erik tu sais ? » déclare Raven.  
Erik hausse les épaules puis les sourcils, remarquant la présence de sa potentielle belle-sœur.  
« Oui je sais, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je sois là … »  
Le télépathe reste collé contre Erik, décidé à ne pas le lâcher.  
« Je t'ai récupéré pour la deuxième fois. Je ne te laisse plus jamais partir ! »  
Erik sourit. Raven et Hank les regardent.  
« Bon, ma présence semble ne choquer personne réellement … » commente-t-elle.  
Charles ne dit rien, focalisé sur son amant. Raven soupire.  
« En fait, si j'étais partie, cela aurait été pareil … »  
« Raven, ne dis pas ça … » dit Hank d'un ton rassurant.  
Charles regarde finalement sa sœur, affichant un air ravi. Raven lui rend son sourire faiblement.  
_Il faudra qu'on parle, Charles …  
_Ce dernier la regarde, surpris avant de reconcentrer sur Erik.  
« Tu m'as fait peur, idiot tu sais ? »  
_Oui je sais … Et j'en suis désolé, ce n'était nullement mon intention …  
_« J'espère bien tiens ! D'autres méthodes sont envisageables pour me faire peur et moins stupides que celle-là … »  
_… Désolé Charles mais ce n'était pas voulu …  
_« Oui j'ai compris, Erik. Je plaisantais juste … »  
_… Peut-être que pour toi cela paraît drôle … Mais pour moi cela ne l'était pas …  
_« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle, Erik. »  
Raven et Hank les laissent, allant à l'étage inférieur. Charles et Erik se disputent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Erik ne décide de quitter la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Le télépathe reste allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond pensif.  
Oui, il aime Erik. Mais ce côté trop … trop susceptible et agressif il ne l'aime pas …  
Mais Charles s'est promis de ne jamais changer Erik … Pour que leur couple fonctionne vraiment, il doit l'accepter tel qu'il est et Erik doit faire de même …  
_Être en couple avec cet homme est tout sauf une chose facile …  
_Le télépathe savait dans quoi il s'engageait en acceptant, en quelque sorte, les avances répétitives de l'allemand. Il s'est engagé dans une relation parsemée de doutes et de trahisons, Erik étant tout sauf un grand romantique ou sentimental. C'est un être sensible, certes, mais de là à entretenir une relation amoureuse sérieuse c'est autre chose …  
Charles décide finalement d'aller le rejoindre dans le salon. Ils doivent parler, à cœur ouvert. Mais sans brusquer l'autre …  
De son côté, Erik est en proie à une grande réflexion. Il a peur de perdre Charles : il a conscience qu'à force de le rejeter il finira par l'abandonner définitivement …  
Charles l'aime-t-il vraiment ? De toute évidence, oui … Mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller ? Et à quel prix ?  
Erik soupire et lorsque l'homme de ses réflexions fait son apparition, il soupire de nouveau.  
« Erik, il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement. »  
_Vas-y je t'écoute …  
_« Cela ne va plus … Rien ne va plus … »  
_Précise …  
_« Notre couple … Tout en fait … »  
_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais constamment des reproches …  
_« Erik, je ne suis pas le seul responsable. Tu prends quasiment toutes mes phrases au pied de la lettre alors que, parfois, c'est juste pour plaisanter … »  
_… Charles …  
_« Alors, Erik, quelle est la raison de cette agressivité constante à mon égard ? »  
_… Tu le sais très bien …  
_Charles soupire : il faut se débarrasser de Magneto ..  
« Je vais le tuer … Erik, nous devons nous débarrasser de lui … Tu as besoin de moi. »  
_Je refuse que tu prennes ce risque …  
_« Je ne te demandais pas une permission … »  
_Tu n'as pas compris .. ?  
_« Je préfère prendre le risque d'y laisser la vie que laisser notre couple couler ! »  
_Je tiens à toi, Charles merde !  
_« Je sais, idiot ! »  
Charles laisse des larmes de rage dévaler ses joues. Erik les essuie.  
_Je ne suis pas un homme qui s'engage, Charles …  
_« Je ne veux pas te perdre … Je ne veux pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre … Je veux savoir que tu es à moi tout comme je suis à toi … »  
_Nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas suffisant à tes yeux ?  
_« Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours … Voir nos deux noms accolés sur un bout de papier … »  
_Charles …  
_« Je veux … Est-ce trop demander de vouloir avoir une vie commune avec toi ? »  
_Charles, je … Je ne peux pas okay ?  
_« Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »  
_Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que … je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger …  
_« Mais je m'en fous ! Si je dois être en danger en étant avec toi, je m'en tape ! Complètement ! Parce que je suis juste fou amoureux de toi ! »  
Erik sent des larmes lui échapper, coulant le long de ses joues.  
« Mais toi, Erik Lehnsherr, ne comprend pas ça ! Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer plus que la vie ! »  
_Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était d'aimer …  
_Charles regarde Erik.  
_La seule personne que je dirais avoir vraiment aimé c'est ma mère …  
_« Erik … »  
_Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux … Je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence …  
_« Alors, laisse-moi t'apprendre … » 


	20. Chapter 20

Erik regarde Charles, supris.  
_M'apprendre à aimer .. ?  
_« Oui c'est ça … » confirme Charles, en lui prenant la main.  
_Tu …  
_« Je suis tombé amoureux de nombreuses fois, Erik. C'est là que je me rend compte que mon enfance et adolescence ont été meilleures que les tiennes … »  
_… Je ne sais rien de tout ça …  
_« J'ai essayé de te l'apprendre. Mais tout ce que je donnais comme conseils et tout … Tu les rejetais .. Peut-être par peur … Avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas c'est être juste naturellement humain … »  
Erik fait la moue.  
« Oui, désolé de te l'apprendre, Erik. De base, tu n'es qu'un simple humain. »  
_Merci d'enfoncer le clou …  
_Charles rit.  
« Tu vois ? Tu recommences ? Je rigolais Erik ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre cela … Même si ce n'est que la stricte vérité … »  
_Et tu continues …  
_Charles rit toujours, amusé par la réaction de l'allemand. Ce dernier soupire, se sentant ridicule.  
« Erik … Fais-moi un sourire … »  
L'allemand lui fait un faux sourire puis croise les bras.  
« Tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça ! » s'exclame Charles.  
_Quand je suis moi-même ?  
_« … Tu rigoles ? Tu n'es pas comme ça Erik. Je suis sans doute la personne qui te connaît le mieux ! »  
_… Charles, franchement je ne suis pas fait pour comprendre si tu rigoles ou pas …  
_« J'étais très sérieux là. Tu es quelqu'un de souriant de base. Cette expression de façade c'est Magneto. »  
Erik soupire, ayant marre de revenir toujours à LUI. Charles comprend l'agacement de l'allemand et s'excuse rapidement pour sa méprise.  
« Erik, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère .. ? »  
_Un peu … Tu dis que j'accorde trop de crédit à Magneto mais tu n'es pas mieux toi …  
_« … Cela me vexe … »  
Charles affiche un air vexé, en baissant la tête. Erik soupire.  
_Tu vois ? Je suis nul niveau relationnel … J'ai toujours été un loup solitaire …  
_« Non ça, je refuse de le croire … »  
_Demande à n'importe qui … Je suis le pire !  
_« Non. Erik, le relationnel comme tu dis, cela s'apprend. Normalement, ce sont tes parents qui te l'apprennent à l'adolescence. Mais comme toi, tu n'as pas eu cette chance, il faut juste que tu te rattrapes et je peux t'assurer qu'avec moi, tu sauras tout ce qu'il faut savoir. »  
_… Cela fait mal …  
_« Désolé Erik .. Mais je … »  
_Dis juste la stricte vérité … je sais …  
_« Erik, je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Personne ne te fera du mal … »  
_Tu me le répètes en boucle et pourtant je souffres … sans que tu ne le sache …  
_« C'est parce que tu m'interdis d'entrer dans ton esprit … »  
_J'en étais sûr que tu trichais … C'est comme ça que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Pas besoin de poser de question, c'est pratique …  
_« Bon, ça suffit. Magneto, bats les pattes de mon Erik ! »  
Magneto est pris par surprise et laisse Erik reprendre le contrôle.  
_Charles …  
_Charles ne répond pas, se concentrant sur Magneto.  
« Magneto, je te le dis franchement, arrête de faire chier Erik. Il ne t'a jamais rien demandé. Tu ne sers à rien. Tu n'as jamais servi. Alors, je te le demande gentiment, dégage. »  
Erik écoute Charles, fasciné. Lorsque le télépathe utilise ses pouvoirs, l'allemand ne peut juste se contenter de l'observer faire.  
« Moi, vois-tu, je sers à quelque chose. Je l'aime, je l'aide et je suis prêt à tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Car oui, Erik mérite d'être heureux ! Et ce n'est pas avec toi qui le sera ! Tu appartiens au passé désormais alors va-t'en ! »  
Magneto s'accroche à l'esprit de Erik. Charles s'avance vers l'allemand et l'embrasse tendrement. Ce dernier y répond doucement.  
_Tu penses m'avoir comme ça, Xavier ?  
Oui, parce que j'aime Erik !  
_Charles embrasse encore et encore Erik. Entre deux baisers, le télépathe assure à Erik qu'il l'aime et que s'il le faut, il l'embrassera jusque dans la tombe. Magneto finit par abandonner et Charles se retrouve finalement allongé dans le canapé sous un Erik entreprenant.  
« Erik .. »  
_Oui ?_  
Erik mordille Charles dans le cou doucement , lui laissant de faibles marques, signifiant que cet homme lui appartient.  
_Tu es à moi …_  
« Oui Erik … Je suis à toi … »  
Charles s'accroche au cou de l'allemand, gémissant.  
« Hum, on ne vous dérange pas ? Vous avez une chambre pour ça … » dit la voix de Raven.  
Erik relève la tête et soupire, remettant en place la chemise de Charles qu'il avait commencé à enlever avant de se lever.  
« Raven … » murmure Charles, encore ivre de désir.  
« Oui c'est moi. J'étais à deux doigts d'assister à une scène très intime … »  
Erik soupire, frustré. Charles rougit, honteux de s'être fait surprendre par sa sœur.  
« Heureusement que je suis arrivée … »  
« Raven, nous voulions être tranquilles … »  
« Ca je l'avais remarqué merci … »  
L'allemand râle intérieurement. Charles demande à Raven de quitter la pièce. Cette dernière peste avant de s'en aller. Les deux mutants se retrouvent, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils sont l'un sur l'autre, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir, transpirants.  
« Tu es beau … » dit Charles en caressant le visage de Erik.  
Erik sourit et mordille l'oreille de Charles. Ce dernier rit légèrement.  
« Tu veux me manger ? »  
_Il se pourrait bien …  
_« Je crains bien que je ne sois pas comestible, mon ange … »  
_Pour moi si … Je suis Charlophile …  
_« Charlophile ? Alors dans ce cas, je suis Erikophile … »  
_Cela me va .. mon télépathe à moi …  
_Charles soupire d'aise. Erik le mordille dans le cou et il entremêle ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Tu es incroyable, mon ange … »  
_Et toi donc …  
_Charles rit nerveusement. Ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre après avoir rabattu la couverture sur eux.


	21. Chapter 21

Le lendemain, Erik se réveille avec son amant dans ses bras.  
_Charly ?  
_Charles esquisse un sourire avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.  
« Hey … J'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça tu sais ? »  
_Charly ?  
_« Oui comme ça … »  
Erik sourit, caressant le visage du télépathe.  
_Tu es tellement mignon au réveil …  
_« Toi, tu devrais te voir quand tu dors … On dirait un petit enfant. »  
_Tu insinues que je suis un enfant ?  
_« Le plus adorable de tous ! »  
Erik rougit sous les rires de Charles.  
_Tu vas voir …  
_L'allemand mordille le télépathe dans le cou. Ce dernier frisonne, au comble du bonheur.  
« Je t'aime … je t'aime … »  
_C'est tellement agréable de t'entendre me dire ça …  
_Charles sourit. Erik relève la tête se plongeant dans le regard si bleu de Charles.  
_Mon dieu, la nature a été si généreuse pour la couleur de tes yeux …  
_« Tu t'es vu ? Tu as un corps d'Apollon toi ! »  
Erik rougit.  
_Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
_« Non pas du tout. Tu devrais t'assumer, Erik. »  
_… J'ai le corps strié de cicatrices …  
_« Je m'en fiche cela fait partie de toi … »  
Erik enfouit son visage dans le cou de Charles. Ce dernier soupire, caressant ses cheveux.  
« Je t'aime tel que tu es … Avec tes qualités et tes défauts … »  
_Je le sais ça …  
_« Alors, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas beau ! »  
Erik sursaute et regarde Charles avec un air de chien battu.  
« Tu es si mignon … »  
L'allemand garde le même air, posant sa tête sur le torse de Charles.  
« Mon Erik … Rien qu'à moi … » dit-il en le serrant doucement contre lui.  
Erik ferme les yeux, agréablement bien.  
Il ne dira pas à Charles ce qu'il a vu en rêve … Leur mariage … Heureux …  
Comment faire une demande en mariage ? Erik se pose réellement cette question … Il veut franchir le pas … Il est sûr que Charles est l'unique … L'unique homme avec qui il restera jusque dans la tombe …  
Mais veut-il lier sa vie à la sienne ? Ses mots d'hier étaient-ils juste des paroles pour le rassurer ?  
Erik regarde Charles, d'un air interrogateur.  
« Oui Erik ? »  
_Je t'aime … Mais à quel point es-tu prêt à m'aimer ?  
_Charles regarde Erik sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa question.  
« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre … »  
_… Es-tu prêt à lier ta vie avec la mienne .. ?  
_Le cœur de Charles fait un bond dans sa poitrine.  
« Si tu me le demandes un jour vraiment, je dirais surement .. oui. Mais, pourquoi tu poses cette question soudainement ? »  
_Je ne sais pas … Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire avec toi …  
_« Fies-toi à ton instinct et à ton cœur … »  
Charles sourit à Erik : il veut franchir le pas lui aussi mais il laissera cette tâche à l'allemand. Il veut voir s'il est capable de formuler une telle demande.  
_J'y réfléchirais …  
_« Je n'en doute pas … »  
Charles sourit et se met dans son fauteuil avant de quitter la pièce. Erik reste un moment allongé avant de se lever et d'aller en ville. Il achète rapidement une bague sans être vraiment sûr de ses actes.  
Et si Charles refusait ? Et si … Stop. Pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Il ne peut pas savoir sans avoir demandé au préalable …  
Il rentre au manoir, la boite contenant la bague dans sa poche. Il trouve Charles en pleine discussion avec Hank. Raven le voit arriver et fait signe à Hank de partir.  
« Erik ? »  
_Charles … je dois te demander quelque chose …  
_« Je t'écoute .. »  
Erik se met face à Charles et pose un genou à terre.  
_Veux-tu devenir mon mari ?  
_Charles sent son cœur battre la chamade. Il regarde Erik, se disant qu'il doit rêver. Mais non … L'allemand est vraiment devant lui, un genou à terre une boite contenant une bague ouverte dans sa main.  
« Erik … »  
_Réponds-moi simplement …  
_« Je … Oui ! »  
Erik sourit et se lève mettant la bague au doigt de Charles. Ce dernier regarde la bague sans vraiment réaliser de ce que l'allemand vient de faire.  
« Erik … »  
_J'en suis absolument sûr …  
_« Je le sais … Erik, c'est .. wow … Tu me rends tellement heureux … »  
Erik sourit.  
Et lorsque deux mois plus tard, Erik et Charles se marient devant leurs amis proches, leur bonheur ne fait que croître.  
« Erik, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer … »  
_Moi non plus Charles …  
_Charles décide de renommer l'école qui ouvre dans les jours suivants : ce sera désormais l'Institut Xavier-Lehnsherr.


End file.
